


Postęp Sherlocka Holmesa

by aeval74



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Johnlock freeform, M/M, Slash, opowiadanie w pierwszej osobie
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-30 00:16:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16275293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeval74/pseuds/aeval74
Summary: To moje pierwsze tłumaczenie w życiu.Z serdecznym podziękowaniem dla bleha24 za wszystkie koła ratunkowe jakie otrzymałam.





	1. 20. Przeznaczony poezji, nie dokładności

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bleha24](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bleha24/gifts).
  * A translation of [The Progress of Sherlock Holmes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/173274) by [ivyblossom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivyblossom/pseuds/ivyblossom). 
  * Inspired by [Postęp Sherlocka Holmesa](https://archiveofourown.org/works/779583) by [kottkvarn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kottkvarn/pseuds/kottkvarn). 



> To w sumie nic wielkiego. Tylko dokończenie tłumaczenia sześciu pozostałych części "The Progress of Sherlock Holmes" autorstwa ivyblossom.  
> Lwią część wykonała kottkvarn tłumacząc party 1 -19  
> Długi czas było mi żal, że tłumaczenie nie jest ukończone, więc ... w końcu sama się za to zabrałam.  
> I trochę dlatego, żeby coś po mnie zostało

_Ona się myli. Wiesz o tym. SH_

 

Zbyt wielu ludzi na ulicy. Wszyscy się wloką. Unikam ich. Biegnę.

Wybuch energii przypominający kokainę w połączeniu ze zbyt dużą ilością plastrów nikotynowych i filiżanką kawy. Zygzakiem przez boczne ulice. Adrenalina (jak przy ściganiu seryjnego mordercy), która sprawia, że moje serce bije zbyt szybko. Euforia (wywołana przez endorfiny? Czy po prostu przez okoliczności? Trudno powiedzieć.  Raczej na skraju jednego i drugiego.)  Z powrotem na główną ulicę. Zerkam na siebie w szybę okna wystawowego: mam dziwny uśmiech na twarzy. Patrzę. Ledwo siebie samego poznaję. Kątem oka wyłapuję ruch. Kamera CCTV. Obraca się by złapać na mnie ostrość. Mycroft. Odwracam się od niej. Nie mogę zmazać tego uśmiechu z twarzy. Nie chcę. Nie ma nic ważniejszego. Muszę dotrzeć do Johna.

 

Zatrzymuję taksówkę. Ciężko oddycham. Sprawdzam telefon. Brak odpowiedzi. (Dziwne.)

_Wiesz, że się myli, prawda? Pewnie, że tak. Przecież mnie znasz. SH_

Podaję kierowcy adres gabinetu lekarskiego Johna. Odchylam się na oparcie, wyglądam na zewnątrz. Trochę deszczu z rana. Zza chmur wychodzi słońce: zaskakująca jasność. 

Czuję się roztrzęsiony. I spóźniony. (Spóźniony o cały rok.)  Nie mam pojęcia co powiem gdy tam dotrę. Brzęk telefonu. Wybuch oczekiwania w żołądku ostrymi strzępami rozciąga mi się na całą klatkę piersiową, na ramiona.  Sprawdzam telefon. Sms. Od Mycrofta. (Uderzenie rozczarowania.) Ignoruję to. Zamiast mu odpowiadać piszę nową wiadomość do Johna.

(Dlaczego mi nie odpowiada?)

_Nie byłem gotów. Nie byłem na to gotowy. Teraz jestem. Myślę, że teraz jestem.. Chcę być. SH_

Uczucie drżenia pod skórą. Kilkakrotnie stukam w mostek mojego nosa (gdybyż to mogło spowodować, że taksówka jechałaby szybciej). Cholerne korki. Sprawdzam telefon. Sprawdzam ponownie. John?  (Co mam powiedzieć?)

Telefon wibruje w mojej dłoni. Spoglądam na ekran. Znów Mycroft. (Cholera z nim.) Czytam  tę jego (cholerną) wiadomość z czystej frustracji.

_Nie miałeś chyba zbyt radosnego popołudnia. Lunch z Mary udany? To taka urocza kobieta. Przy tej całej dodatkowej energii którą masz, może mógłbyś mi pomóc w jakieś mało wymagającej sprawie. Dla Królowej i dla kraju?_

Mycroft. Nuda.

Odpowiadam: Sms pełen wulgaryzmów. Naciskam: wyślij.

Odpowiedź przychodzi niemal natychmiast. (Jakby przygotował ją sobie zanim wysłałem swoją. Chyba wiedział co napiszę.) Drań.

_Mamusia nie byłaby dumna z tak twórczego użycia języka. Przemilczę szczegóły tego popołudnia._

Wściekam się bezsilnie: to nie ma znaczenia. Zignoruj go. I tak nie wracam do domu. Muszę zobaczyć się z Johnem. Oglądam Londyn zza okna taksówki. Chwytam telefon. (Czy John wreszcie mi odpowie? Umieram.) Wibracje. Sprawdzam ekran. John. Centrum przyjemności w moim mózgu przejmuje kontrolę nad wszystkim. Czuję to aż w opuszkach moich palców. John. (Mamusia faktycznie byłaby dumna.)

_Gdzie jesteś? O kim mówisz? Wszystko w porządku?_

To faktycznie musiało brzmieć bezsensownie dla niego. Nie ma wystarczających słów na świecie. (Co mam powiedzieć?)

_W porządku. Lepiej niż w porządku. Jestem w drodze do twojego gabinetu. Wszystko wyjaśnię. SH_

Pauza. Rozczarowanie. Decyzja: tak. Oczywiście. (Muszę.)

(Chcę tego.)

_Kocham cię. SH_

Odczuwam nagły przypływ paniki przy wysyłaniu. Dlaczego? Bez powodu. Nawet jeszcze nie ma odpowiedzi. A jednak panika jest i jest. Dyskomfort. To jak luka w zabezpieczeniach. (Czy to właśnie tak jest?) Jestem otwarty jak oskórkowany gryzoń przypięty do tacki sekcyjnej. Mocny mięsień serca wyeksponowany.  (Zawsze myślałem, że to takie banalne skojarzenie: serce i miłość. Miłość jest zjawiskiem psychologicznym i fizjologicznym, zbudowanym z synaps i hormonów; endorfin i receptorów dopaminy, feromonów, doświadczeń, podobieństw i wzajemnego przyciągania – a nie z mięśnia serca. Nieprecyzyjna metafora. Przeznaczona raczej dla poezji; nie trafna, nie dokładna.)

Czuję wszystko tak samo. Ucisk w klatce piersiowej. Jakby tamto (uczucie, zwykłe uczucie), zostało tam umieszczone, wciśnięte w szczyt moich płuc. Opiera się o moją tchawicę tak, że czuję je przy każdym oddechu. Jak jakąś fizyczną rzecz, którą można usunąć i zbadać. Wyeksponować. (Czy to możliwe?)

Rozważam to.

(Nie.)

A może jednak wykonać serię badań krwi? Być może John mógłby pożyczyć mi strzykawkę i pobrać trochę mojej krwi. Mógłbym spędzić popołudnie w kuchni, czekając aż skończy swoją zmianę i wyśmieje moją absolutną miłość do niego z mojej własnej krwi. Dowód naukowy. Mógłbym to po prostu wykazać i wszystko byłoby zrozumiałe.

Telefon. Wiadomość. John.

_Też cię kocham. Co się do cholery stało? Ktoś cię postrzelił, czy coś?_

Taksówka staje. Płacę kierowcy (nieco za dużo.) Wyskakuję. Idę do gabinetu. John. (Co mam powiedzieć?) Przechodzę obok recepcjonistki, która stoi za biurkiem i wygląda na zirytowaną. Mówi coś (mało istotne co.) Drzwi do gabinetu Johna: zamknięte. Otwieram je.

Siedzi w szerokiej smudze popołudniowego słońca z okna za plecami. Jego włosy: pasma złapane w promienie słoneczne sprawiają, że wygląda jakby miał aureolę wokół głowy. (Nieco szarości na skroniach, poprzez grzywkę: inna faktura, inne reakcje na światło.) Jego dłonie na teczce, złotej w tym świetle. Twarz w cieniu. Słońce w moich oczach. John.

\- Sherlock! – wstaje – Wszystko w porządku? – przyskakuje do mnie. Poklepuje mnie lekko. Sprawdza pod kątem kontuzji. Jestem oniemiały. Jego twarz. Jego oczy. Jego ręce (na mojej klatce piersiowej, na brzuchu, na moich ramionach.)  John.

\- Przepraszam na chwilę – mówi przez ramię. – Za moment się panią zajmę.

Tam siedzi kobieta. Około 65-letnia. Trzyma w dłoni laskę. (Zapodziana laska Johna? Znalazła się?)  Wygląda na wyczerpaną. Nie spała dobrze do miesięcy. Oboje patrzą na mnie oszołomieni.

Och! Przerwałem mu. Zapomniałem o pacjentach.

\- Sherlock? – głos Johna jest niski – Co się do cholery dzieje?

\- On wbiegł prosto tutaj! – mówi strapiona recepcjonistka przy drzwiach.

\- Tak, wiem Daisy – John brzmi jak pokonany – On jest … - kolejna pauza. – To przyjaciel. Wszystko w porządku.

\- To nie jest w porządku wobec pani Clark! – oburzenie. Daisy niezmiernie się oburza. Chyba ćwiczy to całymi dniami.

\- Och, nie przeszkadza mi to – to pani Clark. Załamujący się głos starszej kobiety. Ma chyba bardzo skrzywioną przegrodę nosową. Najprawdopodobniej to przyczyna jej bezdechu sennego. Patrzy na mnie z ciekawością. Pewnie myśli, że jestem jakimś kolegą z branży medycznej.

\- Ma pani skrzywioną przegrodę nosową. – To dość oczywiste. Dźwięk jej głosu, oznaki bezsenności. Jest w stanie wydychać powietrze tylko jednym nozdrzem. Pozostaje dotknąć drugiego.

Daisy wydaje z siebie dźwięk niezadowolenia i wraca do recepcji.

John wzdycha. Pani Clark jest zaskoczona. John lustruje mnie z góry na dół. Zerka na panią Clark. Znów wzdycha. Ma zrezygnowaną twarz.

\- Na pewno wszystko dobrze? – Ma miękki głos. Zaniepokojony – Martwiłem się.

Jest zdezorientowany moim wyznaniem. Wygląda na to, że nie całkiem zrozumiał.

\- Nie jesteś ranny?

\- Nie jestem. Po prostu muszę z tobą pomówić.

\- Moja ciocia miała skrzywioną przegrodę – na twarzy pani Clark maluje się ulga – Miała tylko jedną małą operację, a po niej spała jak dziecko.

\- Dokładnie to John zamierzał pani zasugerować – używam swojego najbardziej uspokajającego tonu głosu – Wszystko będzie dobrze – nauczyłem się trochę

od tego Opiekuńczego Skowronka. Mógłbym go używać na łożu boleści.

John wzdycha – To nie może poczekać do wieczora? – obniżył głos. (Zawstydziłem go?)

\- Oczywiście, że nie – przypuśćmy, że to nawet możliwe. Nadal nie jestem do końca pewien co mu powiedzieć.

\- Prawdopodobnie masz rację, co do skrzywionej przegrody.

Uśmiecham się. - Jasne, że mam.

\- Pani Clark, pozwoli pani, że ją przeproszę  na dwie minuty?

\- Oczywiście. Proszę się nie spieszyć doktorze – siada na krzesło i wyjmuje z torebki powieść. („Intymne przygody londyńskiej call-girl”).  Sadowi się wygodniej i otwiera książkę ( ma zakładki z pozaginanych rogów kartek.)

John bierze mnie za rękę i prowadzi poza biurko, do małego magazynu będącego za nim. Znajdujemy się wśród półek z próbkami leków, pudełkami jednorazowych rękawiczek, zestawów do pobierania próbek i szczepionek. Przymyka drzwi do połowy.

\- Co jest? – wygląda na zakłopotanego.

\- Ja … - urywam. Myślę. – Powiedziałeś mi kiedyś, iż myślisz że znienawidziłbym to. Proszę, nie zważaj na to. Na ten … proces. Pamiętasz?

John unosi brew.

\- Myliłeś się. Ja też się myliłem. A Mary zdecydowanie nie ma racji.

Widzę niepokój na jego twarzy: - Rozmawiałeś z Mary?

\- Zjedliśmy lunch.

\- O boże – John pociera czoło dłonią. Pochylam się do przodu. Całuję  go. Celuję w usta, ale pocałunek kończy się częściowo na policzku. (Poruszył się.) Jego ciało napina się ze zdziwienia, a potem odpręża. Przesuwa się i całuje mnie; jego ręce lądują na moim karku. Ciepło. Jego język. (Herbata Earl Grey.) Usta na moich ustach. Moje serce przyspiesza. Odsuwa się. Patrzy na mnie. Całuje mnie ponownie (lekko, w usta).

\- Myślę, że zrozumiałem – wygląda poważnie. (Czy naprawdę rozumie?)

\- Chcę odpowiedzieć na twoje pytanie.

\- Zgoda – spogląda na pacjentkę – Ale nie teraz – uśmiecha się. To duży, szeroki uśmiech. On zadaje się naprawdę rozumieć. – Doceniam pilność tej sprawy, ale muszę skończyć przyjmować pacjentów do szóstej.

\- Kocham cię – jestem jak ten gryzoń  przypięty do tacki sekcyjnej. Żywe ciało z otwartymi ranami. Odsłonięte miękkie podbrzusze. Rozcięta żyła szyjna.

John uśmiecha się ponownie. W jego oczach widzę pewność: - Ja też cię kocham – całuje mnie znowu. Lekko. Jego dłoń na mojej szyi ześlizguje się w dół; jego kciuk muska mój obojczyk. Poddaje się temu; to sprawia, że nawet tak odsłonięty czuję się na właściwym miejscu. Nawet dobrze. (Oksytocyna. Serotonina. Dopamina. Endorfiny. Nawet ból byłby dla mnie w tej chwili przyjemny. Czuję jak zakończenia moich nerwów mrowią. Chemiczna zupa. Czy mógłby pobrać trochę mojej krwi? Chyba jednak nie teraz.)

John podnosi cienką latarkę i wziernik nosowy – Muszę potwierdzić twoja diagnozę – mówi – Wieczorem zgłębimy temat.

\- Tak. – nie wiem co jeszcze powiedzieć – Dobrze. W porządku.

 

   *

 

Drzwi do salonu prowadzące na schody są lekko uchylone.

To sposób w który Mycroft upewnia się, iż wiem, że on tu jest. Powinienem odwrócić się i odejść. Niech sobie czeka, aż mieszkanie pogrąży się w mroku, aż nie pojmie, że zmarnował całe popołudnie. Nie jestem przygotowany aby zająć się jedną z jego idiotycznych spraw.

Jestem zajęty.  Zmęczony. Mam zbyt wiele do przemyślenia.

Waham się przed wejściem na schody.

\- Coś tobie przyniosłem – głos Mycrofta jest nieco monotonny. (Dokuczliwy.) Echo niesie się po schodach. Zamieram. Odwracam się. Prezenty od Mycrofta nigdy nie są dobrym znakiem. Może wyjdę i przeczekam w jakimś nieszczęsnym pubie, dopóki John nie wróci do domu.

\- Daj spokój. Spodoba ci się. Pomyślałem, że odkąd złamałeś swój, może spodoba się tobie inny.

Przyniósł mi nowy smyczek. Kuszące. (Wyczuwam coś taniego.  Zbyt sztywnego.  Nie dającego swobody kreowania dźwięku.)

(Założę się, że to francuski Pernambuco ze złotem. Z 1870 roku.)

(Cholera)

Odwracam się ponownie. Niechętnie. Wchodzę na schody po jednym stopniu na raz.

\- To wszystko – jego zadowolony glos. Niech go szlag. Cholerny manipulant.

Mycroft siedzi w fotelu Johna. Trzyma francuski, zdobiony złotem smyczek (Pernambuco) za końcówki pomiędzy palcami. Tak, jakby chciał pozwolić, aby upadł na podłogę gdybym nie zdecydował się wejść na górę.

\- Witaj Sherlock – uśmiecha się pokazując świeżo wybielone zęby. (Nowy garnitur. Trochę inny niż zwykle krój, aby ukryć wagę. Ma nawracającą otyłość brzuszną, która pozostawia go z nogami długimi i chudymi jak u strusia. Garnitur jednak słabo to ukrywa.)

Padam na fotem naprzeciwko:  – W takim razie czego chcesz?

\- Prawie nic – uśmiecha się – Niewielka sprawa dokumentów, które wyciekły; na którą chciałbym abyś spojrzał. Wewnętrzna robota; myślę, że ci się spodoba.

Nuda. – Nie jestem zainteresowany.

\- Nie? – naciska kciukiem i serdecznym palcem na smyczek; światło pada na (oszałamiającą) szylkretową żabkę. Trzyma go tak, jakby chciał zagrać – Jesteś całkiem pewien?

Uważnie analizuje naciąg końskiego włosia – Oczywiście nie musisz zgadzać się teraz … - miłośnie gładzi smyczek. (podlec) – Mógłbyś po prostu przejrzeć dowody …

Francuski. Inkrustowany złotem Pernanbuco. To sprawi, że Czajkowski dla Johna zabrzmi jak jedwab. (Cholera!)

To nie fair. Całkowicie nie fair. – Przypuszczam, że jednak mógłbym – gdybym był zainteresowany. (A nie jestem.)

Uśmiecha się. Podaje mi smyczek – Proszę , jest twój.

Nie ruszam się. Nie ufam mu.

Mycroft unosi brew.  - No dalej – mówi.

Cholera, biorę go. Jest piękny. Jest doskonały. Lepszy niż mój poprzedni.  Mycroft uśmiecha się do mnie jak pobłażliwy dziadunio. Sięga do kieszeni i wyciąga notes. Notatnik terapeuty. Którego? (Czyżby John wrócił do swojego bezużytecznego psychologa? Jak mogłem tego nie zauważyć?)

\- Wygląda na to … – otwiera notes przeglądając go ostrożnie, jakby kartki były pokryte złotym pyłem – Cóż, wydaje mi się, że gratulacje będą jednak na miejscu, nie sądzisz?

Przesuwa palcami w dół strony zanim odwróci kartkę.

\- Dostałeś coś ode mnie Sherlock.

\- Mam wszystko, co od ciebie dostałem Mycroft – przytłumiam złośliwość. Wciąż jestem w zbyt dobrym nastroju. Piękny smyczek w moich dłoniach. John będzie w domu za kilka godzin. Mogę grać dla niego.

\- Ach więc tak. Wymagasz ode mnie takiego prostackiego kopniaka? – jego ręce zastygają. Znalazł właściwa stronę w notesie. Uśmiecha się do mnie. Czyta: - _„Złożony związek  o naturze poliamorii”_ – Spogląda na mnie. Myśli, że to jest zabawne? – Zdawałeś sobie sprawę, że byłeś częścią związku poliamorycznego? Przypuszczam, że musiałeś cos podejrzewać – przewraca kartkę – „ _Demonstrowana aseksualność byłego współlokatora powoduje napięcie w małżeństwie.”_   Tu są dowody, wiesz? Nie jest to uboga lista. Można zrobić ciekawe studium na ten temat.

Przewracam oczami: - Przypuszczam, że uznałeś to wszystko za bardzo zajmujące.

\- Och, całkiem. _„Najnowszy kochanek jest idealnym nabytkiem dla patologii pacjentki: intelektualnie i seksualnie pociągający, lecz nie wymaga nakładów emocjonalnych.”_ Czy to nie brzmi znajomo?

Czuje się jak zanurzony w zimnej wodzie. Perfekcyjnie przejęcie.  „Nie wymaga żadnych nakładów emocjonalnych?”  Interpretacja Mary. Nie Johna. Nie może być jego. (Czy może?) Może kiedyś, ale nie teraz”

\- To nie John wrócił do swojego terapeuty. Odpręż się. Dowody nie są aż tak intymne – Mycroft marszczy nos – Nie chciałbym, szczerze mówiąc czytać zbyt wielu niedorzecznych szczegółów.

Mary znalazła sobie nowego terapeutę? Nie mogła znaleźć osoby, która nie zezwalałaby rządowi na dostęp do notatek o pacjentach?

Och.

To nie Mary znalazła terapeutę. To terapeuta znalazł ją. Ktoś zatrudniany przez Mycrofta. (Czy ona zdaje sobie sprawę, że Mycroft płaci komuś, kto zdobędzie jej najciemniejsze sekrety dla jego rozrywki?) Spotkała go; tego mojego „brata z Rządu”. W jakich okolicznościach się umówili na spotkanie? Jakie kłamstwa mógł jej wmówić?)

\- „ _Demonstruje kompulsywną potrzebę odejścia od małżeństwa, by pozostać sprawiedliwą i wzajemną_ ” –  śmieje się – To fascynujące! Ona czuje się najbezpieczniej gdy jej niewierności są równie wymierne, rozumiesz? Podręcznikowe przeciwieństwo. Ale oczywiście, w jakim innym rodzaju uwikłania znalazłby się mój drogi brat, jeśli nie w  najbardziej nieprawdopodobnym i skomplikowanym!

Kartkuje notes ponownie: - Ach, a tu mamy sedno sprawy: „ _Mąż pacjentki myśli, że jego poprzedni współlokator żywi  w stosunku do niego romantyczne uczucia._ ”  Pojawiają się argumenty:  „ _Pacjentka obawia się, że to może zakończyć małżeństwo_ ” – nie przestaje się szczerzyć w uśmiechu. To było bezwarunkowo złośliwe. – Nigdy nie byłeś kimś, kto bardzo ceniłby emocje, ale czy widzisz jaką wartość posiadasz? Spójrzcie na moje uczynki, wy mężni i rozpaczajcie!

Odwraca notatnik. Trzyma go otwartą stroną w kierunku mojej twarzy.

Nie chcę patrzeć.

\- Widzisz datę? To było ponad rok temu. Ma ten argument przez cały czas trwania ich małżeństwa. Niezależnie od tego, czy Sherlock Holmes kocha Johna Watsona.

Przegląda jeszcze kilka stron. – Wydaje się, że to ich ulubiony temat. John nigdy nie był całkowicie pewien. Pytał cię o to? To wydawałoby się najprostszym rozwiązaniem.

Spogląda na mnie. Czeka na odpowiedź. Nie chcę mu jej dawać.

\- Ach. Zrobił to. Zapytał. Unikałeś odpowiedzi, prawda? Cóż, nie mogłeś go winić za to wszystko, ale teraz możesz – przegląda notes ponownie. – A oto i jesteśmy: _„Korekta. Dawny współlokator nie był aseksualny. Tylko niedoświadczony i nieśmiały.”_   Nieśmiały! Ty! – śmieje się tak mocno, że notes niemal wypada mu z rąk. Pani Hudson musi go słyszeć na dole. To pora, w której zwykle przygotowuje sobie herbatę.

\- „ _Mąż pacjentki zainicjował związek seksualny ze swoim dawnym współlokatorem”_ – uśmiecha się do mnie tym swoim  złośliwym uśmieszkiem _– „Pacjentka odczuwa ulgę.”_   To była pierwsza reakcja Mary na noc Johna z tobą, tutaj. Wiedziałeś o tym? Ulgę! Nadal jesteś kamieniem węgielnym tego małżeństwa. Ona cię wabi przez swojego pełnomocnika!  I jakie to pokręcone: to sprawia, że Mary jest jeszcze bardziej pewna, że nie żywisz romantycznych uczuć do Johna. – zamyka notatnik i wsuwa go z powrotem do kieszeni.

\- Ona myśli, że jesteś taki sam jak ona. Drapieżny. Używasz innych do własnych celów. Każdy może być do twojej dyspozycji. Sądzę, że ona ma rację; serio.

\- Nie.

\- Nie? – studiuje moją twarz przez bardzo długą chwilę. W końcu lekko kiwa głową – Nie; przypuszczam, że nie. – uśmiecha się – W takim razie trzymaj się go. I traktuj go dobrze.

Staram się na niego nie patrzeć.

Znów kiwa głową.  Potakująco. – Mamusia byłaby bardzo zadowolona – mówi.


	2. 21.   Jego (lewa) ręka

Kolacja w papierowej torbie na stole (stygnie). Jego twarz w moich rękach, jego język pieści moją dolną wargę. Jedna ręka na dolnej części moich pleców, koniuszki palców wpychają mi się w spodnie. Drugą rękę trzyma w moich włosach. Wszystko co słyszę, to bijące serce (moje) i ciężki oddech (mój, a także jego). Jakbyśmy uciekali. Śledzili seryjnego mordercę. Taki sam przypływ adrenaliny. Opuszczam ręce do pasa; gładzę jego lewe biodro. Zahaczam (prawy) kciuk za pasek jego spodni i ciągnę. Czuje, jak jego erekcja przyciska się do mojego uda. Jęk. Uśmiecha się w moją szyję, śmieje się lekko. (Jego oddech na mojej skórze.)  
  
"Chryste". Całuje moją szczękę. Jego (lewa) dłoń opiera się na moich plecach, tak jakby była tam dopasowana. (Licencja poetycka:  sposób na wyrażenie tego, czego nie da się udowodnić ani przetestować, ale jest prawdą.) Palce gładzą moją kość ogonową. Dreszcz; jego palce uruchamiają szczątkowy odruch pilomotoryczny. Gęsia skórka. Oznaki podniecenia seksualnego. (Trafne.) Zmysły w pogotowiu; czuję zapach jego skóry, słyszę, jak jego oddech przesuwa się po mojej krtani. Czuję jego puls pod  palcami. Jestem hiper świadomy  każdego jego ruchu, każdego napiętego mięśnia. (Pocałuj je wszystkie.)

\- Sprawiasz, że czuję się jak cholerny nastolatek. – szepcze. Jakby mówił mi tajemnicę do ucha. Oskarżenie. Czy ja mu coś każę? Czuć. Czuć co? Niezręczność? Zmieszanie? Złość? Słowa, które trafnie opisują moje własne nastoletnie lata. (Jak się czują normalni nastolatkowie?) - - Dotykasz mnie, a ja prawie dochodzę w spodnie, to niedorzeczne. -  Ach. Seksualne podniecenie prowadzące do przedwczesnego wytrysku. Komplement? Możliwie. (Prawdopodobnie.) Przyciskam wargi do jego szyi, słyszę ciche dźwięki w jego gardle. Biegnę rękami po (gorącej) skórze jego pleców, zakrzywionym wcięciu kręgosłupa.

Całuję go. (Jego natarczywy język.)  
  
\- Sherlock, ja ... -  pani Hudson. W mieszkaniu.  O jej.

Szybka retrospekcja: słyszałem jak pani Hudson skrada się na paluszkach. Słyszałem nawet jej ciche pukanie do drzwi.  Ale zignorowałem oba dźwięki na korzyść odgłosów wydawanych przez Johna, jego gorących ust, jego palców chwytających mój prawy pośladek. Mózg jest selektywny w tym, co chce zarejestrować.  
  
John łapie oddech.  - Och, przepraszam, ja ... -  zamiera, a potem szybko wyciąga rękę z moich spodni, odrywa się od mnie. Wyraz twarzy pani Hudson przechodzi od skruszonego do zagniewanego w pół sekundy.

\- John Watson! - otwiera usta z zaskoczenia.  
\- Uch, ja ... -  chrząka. Śmieje się cicho – Witam – poprawia  sweter.

\- Przypuszczam, że nie powinnam się dziwić! - kładzie dłonie na biodrach. Gniew jest czytelny w każdym calu jej ciała. - Właśnie wtedy, gdy w końcu ruszył z miejsca po tym, jak roztrzaskałeś jego serce na kawałki. - Krzyżuje ręce na piersi i stuka stopą w podłogę. Nigdy nie widziałem pani Hudson tak rozgniewanej - Czy zabiłoby cię, gdyby biedny Sherlock był raz szczęśliwy?  
  
John otwiera usta, by coś powiedzieć, ale potem znowu je zamyka. Odwraca się, żeby na mnie spojrzeć. Pytanie maluje się na jego twarzy. Wygląda na zaskoczonego.

\- A teraz, co masz zamiar powiedzieć swojemu mężczyźnie, Sherlock? – mówi do mnie.

 O jej. Powinienem wyjaśnić.  
  
\- Pani Huds-…  
  
\- Nie możesz mieć ich oboje! -  Podnosi ręce.  - To dotyczy ciebie, Johnie Watson. Podejmij decyzję i trzymaj się jej! Ja się poddaję! - odwraca się i wychodzi, zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi. Mamrocze coś gniewnie schodząc po schodach.  
  
Cisza. Ręka Johna pojawia się ponownie na mojej talii. Mocne palce. – Swojemu mężczyźnie? -  pyta powtarzając słowa pani H. (Czy to zazdrość?  Czy John może uczciwie usprawiedliwić zazdrość po tym wszystkim? Ze swoją żoną?)  
  
(Pochlebia to jednak.)  
  
Wzdycham. Wyjaśniam. – Chodzi o ciebie  - unosi brew. Nie jestem pewien, co myśleć. Chyba nie uważa się za mojego mężczyznę. - Podsłuchała nas. W zeszłym tygodniu. Wyobraziła sobie, że musiałeś być kimś innym.

Niemal słyszę, jak myśli, prawie czuję to pod skórą. Ponownie przyciska dłonie do moich bioder. - Czyli myślała, że my ... -  John i jego wiecznie niedokończone zdania.  
  
\- Tak - potwierdzam.  - Ona myśli, że złamałeś mi serce i zostawiłeś mnie dla Mary.  
Parska. – Ach tak. -  Kręci głową, uśmiecha się, jakby to było zabawne, oburzające, niewiarygodne. - W pewnym momencie będziesz musiał powiedzieć jej prawdę, żeby mogła mnie znienawidzić.  
Pauza. Rozważam to. (Czy powinienem jej to powiedzieć?)  - Cóż. -  (Być może powinienem.) - Zrobiłeś to -  (Powinien to wyjaśnić.)  - Zostawiłeś mnie. Dla Mary. – mówienie o tym boli (bardziej niż się spodziewałem). To jak uderzenie w klatkę piersiową, otwiera składnicę z bolesną pustką. (Zostawiłeś mnie, John.) Myślę o ranie po kuli u Johna: o wejściu obcego obiektu, przebijającego ciało. Otwarta rana emocjonalna. Łapię oddech. To bolesne.  
  
\- Nie. -  Patrzy na mnie, kręci usilnie głową. Jest zakłopotany. (Nie mogę sobie wyobrazić, co czyta z mojej twarzy.) Chwyta wargę zębami. Ręce na moich ramionach, przyciąga mnie do uścisku. Opiera głowę o moje ramię. Przyciąga mnie bliżej. Głaszcze moje plecy. - Nie, nie, to nie tak - zawija mi ręce wokół swojej talii, chowa twarz w mojej szyi. Wdychaj go, nie pozwól mu odejść. (Tak, zrobiłeś to, John. Oczywiście, że tak.)  
Odchyla się, znów na mnie patrzy - Nie sądziłem ... -  Westchnie. (Czuję jego wydech na swoim podbródku.) - Próbowałem z tobą o tym porozmawiać, ale ...  
  
\- Wiem -  Próbował. Ale nie było to wówczas pytanie. To było stwierdzenie faktu i wydawało się, że to prawda. (Skąd miałem wiedzieć? Skąd miałem wiedzieć, że to było pytanie?) Fiasko dedukcji. Te luki w mojej wiedzy, o których John zawsze mówił. Moja niewiedza jest tak niezwykła, jak moja wiedza. Jestem z budowany z ekstremów.  
  
\- Nie sądziłem, że byłeś ... - pauza. Byłem co?  - Zainteresowany czymś takim jak … jak to -  Nie, nie to. Jak to, co ma z Mary? (Nie mamy tego.  Czy mamy? Jeszcze nie. Może wkrótce?) Czy jestem zainteresowany? Oczywiście, że jestem. (Czy wtedy tak było? Nie sądzę. Nie wiem.  Nie wiedziałem wówczas, tego co wiem teraz. Nie znałem siebie.) - Nie sądziłem, że chcesz być w romantycznym związku. Ze mną.  
  
Nie wiem. Może tak było. Na pewno bym coś zrobił, mając szansę. Może mógłbym zrozumieć.  Bez łamania serca. (Czy jednak byłoby złamane?)

Złamane serce. Uczucie w mojej klatce piersiowej, ból gdy widzę go z Mary, patrzenie na ich szczęście: czy to jest właśnie złamane serce? Załóżmy, że tak musi być. Bardziej widoczne jest to teraz, przy jego rosnącej nieobecności; to jak ręka przyłożona do czegoś gorącego: później boli jeszcze bardziej.

\- Wtedy tak myślałem. -  mówi patrząc mi w oczy. Daje mi szansę wycofania się. Nie chcę.

-  Że cię kochałem. Że tego chciałem. To nie wydawało się bardzo prawdopodobne. Nie mogłem ...  - zamyka oczy. (Za dużo? Zbyt trudne, aby być tak szczerym? W słowach? Ze mną?)  - Chciałem dać ci to, czego ode mnie chciałeś, a nie więcej, rozumiesz? Jak mógłbym zostać tu z tobą, niewystarczająco cię lubiąc? - Otwiera oczy ponownie, wraca dłońmi do moich pleców, mojej kości ogonowej, niżej. Jego palce mocno naciskają na mięśnie. Jęk. (mój). – Myślałem, że chcesz tego tak, jak jakiś głupi dzieciak, rozumiesz? To by mnie zabiło.

 - Zostawiłeś mnie -  (Jego wyjątkowa egoistyczna czynność.) To prawda. Obiektywny fakt. Byłem samotny. Moje dłonie przesuwają się po jego skórze.  
  
Znów wzdycha. - Tak przypuszczam. Przynajmniej ta część mnie, której wydawało się, że chcesz pozwolić jej odejść. Problematyczna część. Reszta mnie została. Czyż nie?

Metafizyczny nonsens.  Johna nie da się podzielić na części; części które odeszły i części które zostały. Jedna jego część poślubiła Mary, a reszta przylgnęła do mnie?

\- Nigdy nie opuściłem cię całkowicie. Nie mogłem. Nigdy tego nie chciałem. Potrzebuję cię.

  
Moja ręka na jego szczęce. Całuję go. To nie ma znaczenia. Nie mogę go za to winić. Gdyby udało mu się zapytać, a nie tylko przedstawić oświadczenie faktu;  powiedziałbym mu, że przeciwieństwo tego, (co wiem teraz) jest prawdą. Spędziłbym resztę życia wypełniony paraliżującym żalem (bez wątpienia.) Byłoby - nie byłoby; teraz to nie ma znaczenia. Powiem to w jego usta. - Kocham Cię.

 

*

John jest na wpół śpiący, jego kończyny splecione z moimi, nasze ciała są wyczerpane (zasilane nerwową energią i odgrzewaną chińszczyzną). Patrzę na niego.  Zrelaksowane ramiona, oczy zamknięte. Powolny wdech, wydech. Jego (lewa) dłoń spoczywa nisko na moim brzuchu. Trochę światła z okna pozostawia błysk na jego obrączce (złoto, zdarte, zadrapane). Przesuwa się zbyt wysoko po palcu, siedząc (teraz) tuż pod kostką. Zbyt luźna.

Och.  
  
Nagle uświadamiam sobie: powód, dla którego on (leworęczny) śpi po lewej stronie łóżka, zostawiając dla mnie prawą stronę. Zwyczaje osób aktywnych seksualnie. Obiecujące. Jeśli śpi po lewej stronie i odwraca się w stronę partnera w łóżku po prawej (ja, tym razem, teraz, to ja realny  w jego wyobraźni), jego dominująca ręka jest wolna. Ja także pozostawiam moją dominująca rękę nieskrępowaną. Dotknąć go. Pogłaskać go. Zawsze wybiera lewą stronę łóżka, pozostawiając prawą stronę pustą. To zaproszenie. Prośba. Głodna wyobraźnia. John.

Zdaję sobie sprawę, że jeszcze nie odpowiedziałem na jego pytanie. (Czego ode mnie chcesz?) Obiecałem. Chciałem. Zamierzałem to zrobić. Już nigdy więcej zgadywania. Opieram moją (prawą) rękę na jego ( lewej). Czuję złoto obrączki pod palcami. Chwytam ją; ściągam.

Przytrzymuję ją przez chwilę: błysk światła. Mało istotne. (Czy zaangażowanie się może być tak lekką rzeczą, taką drobiazgiem? Trochę biżuterii, która zsuwa się tak łatwo?) Położyłem ją na nocnym stoliku. Brzęknęła o drewno. (Mały symbol, nic takiego.) Biorę ponownie jego rękę; zginam mój mały palec wokół jego palca serdecznego, moja pięść pod jego dłonią. Pierścień z ciała, z kości, ze mnie, tam gdzie kiedyś było (zadrapane) złoto. Zastąpienie, zamiana. (John: rozumiesz?) Prośba. Propozycja. Inaczej sformułowane pytanie.

Tego właśnie chcę od ciebie, John. Nie mogę być już bardziej oczywisty. (Tak?)

Ściska moją pięść (lekko). Podnosi rękę (moją dłoń) do ust i całuje mój palec zawinięty wokół jego. On rozumie. (Akceptuje to?) Jego kciuk gładzi mój. Dociska moją wolną dłoń do swojej klatki piersiowej. Jego serce bije. Opieram się o niego; całuję  jego usta, jego czoło. Słucham jego oddechu, gdy zasypia.  
  
John (mój).


	3. 22. Korzyść i zaleta: John

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seks. Żeby nie było. Ostrzegałam.

Budzę się. (Dlaczego?) Jest ciemno.  
  
(Środek nocy: między drugą a trzecią nad ranem.)  
  
Łóżko. Gorąco. (Inne ciało ze mną. John.  Promieniujące z niego ciepło. Prawie wypadł z łóżka; podpiera się na rękach, jedna noga na podłodze. John; czy on krzyczał? Możliwe.

Jego oddech: brzmi jakby tonął.  
  
(Basen. Eksplozja. John, nie umieraj.)  
  
Spowolniony mózg, sprawia, że wciąż jest na wpół przytomny:  Nie utonął. To koszmar.  
  
Przezornie siadam, (głowa mi ciąży). Jestem przygotowany. (Koszmary mogą obudzić chwilową agresję.) Lecz jego reakcja wydaje się być atakiem paniki. John Watson, były żołnierz, zrównoważony zabójca, mój pewnie stąpający po ziemi obrońca: nie szczególnie podatny na ataki paniki w świetle dnia. (Traktuje zwykłe sny jak śmiertelne niebezpieczeństwo oraz śmiertelne niebezpieczeństwo jak zwykłe sny, mój człowiek - paradoks).  
  
\- John - szepczę. Odwraca się do mnie. Moje ramiona opadają wokół niego (Naturalnie. Łatwo). Jego twarz przylega do mojej piersi. Próbuje złapać oddech. Jakby się dusił. Trzęsie się. Jego ciało płonie. Oddycha przez nos. (Ma wprawę. Został przeszkolony. Lecz to są mechanizmy radzenia sobie, a nie rozwiązania problemu.)  
  
Nie jestem pewien, co robić. Wymaga pocieszenia, ukojenia. (Co w takich sytuacjach robi Mary?) Muskam jego włosy. Gładzę plecy. Słucham, jak jego oddech wyrównuje się: od panicznego przełykania do roztrzęsionego i w końcu do powolnego wdechu i wydechu. Całuję go w skroń. (Demonstracja uczucia.) Czy to pomaga? Czy są jakieś inne wymagane działania? Wsadzam nos w jego szyję.  
  
\- Chcesz o tym porozmawiać? - (Chyba dobrze zapytałem. Czy nie?)

Wydycha mocno przez nos. – Nie -  (dzięki Bogu.) Głos ma szorstki i surowy. Niepewny.

Tak odmienny od jego zwykłego tonu głosu. Oznaka jego udręki. - Przepraszam ale ...  
  
\- W porządku -  Gładzę jego ramię. Pociągam ze sobą na materac. Jego głowa na poduszce. Leżymy twarzą w twarz. Słabe światło z okna rzuca cienie, które ukrywają jego oczy. (Otwarte? Czy zamknięte? Nie widzę.) Wsłuchuję się jego oddech, czuję go na moim policzku. Już bliżej do normalnego, (ale jeszcze nie całkiem). Czuję bicie jego serca, (zbyt szybkie).

 

Przesuwam palcami po jego skórze. Jego drżenie nie powinno być dla mnie erotyczne (ale jest). Ciągły dreszcz jak intensywne podniecenie  (ale nie jest). Gorąca skóra, jego nagie ciało. Moja (prawa) dłoń na jego szyi, gładzę jego szczękę kciukiem. Przesuwam rękę w dół; lekko przyciskam do jego ramienia. (Śledzę granice rany po kuli, pochylam się do przodu i całuję ją. Nie jest przyczyną  jego nocnych koszmarów; jest powodem, dla którego znalazł drogę do mnie. Jestem wdzięczny za to.) Przesuwa rękę; opiera się o moje ramię. Jego ręka w moich włosach. (Uwielbiam, kiedy bawi się moimi włosami.) Przeciąga moją dłoń po swoich żebrach. Czuję wyraźnie kość biodrową. Wilgoć nerwowego potu na brzuchu. Grubość jego włosów łonowych, jego penis w moich palcach. Wiotki.  
  
Nie dotykałem go tak wcześniej. I ja  i on zawsze jesteśmy zbyt chętni; nie możemy poprzestać w tak przyziemnym stanie, kiedy jesteśmy tacy - nadzy w swojej obecności. Krótkie chwile, kradzione. Miesiące fantazji upakowane w tak małą (czasowo) przestrzeń. Eksplozja pożądania. Teraz: koszmary nocne, koniec ataku paniki: to już nie fantazja. Pożądanie (mnie) to ostatnia rzecz, o której by w tej chwili pomyślał. Jego ręka leniwie głaszcze moje włosy (błogość). Beztroska. Zaufanie. Przesuwam swoje palce na niego. Delikatna skóra: jedwabista, sprężysta.. Kołyszę jego (miękki, całkowicie niewinny) penis w mojej dłoni.  
  
Bez wątpienia: to najbardziej intymna rzecz, jakiej kiedykolwiek doświadczyłem. Taka mała czynność: trochę wrażliwego ciała w mojej dłoni. Odkrywam jakąś ukrytą  i nieznaną mi dotąd  ckliwą część mojej psyche. (Kocham cię John.)  
  
Muskam penis kciukiem. Ściskam delikatnie, (zdaję sobie sprawę z wyjątkowych właściwości tkanki erekcyjnej).  
  
Całuje kącik moich ust i wzdycha. Jego oddech: już normalny. (Zupełnie zregenerowany. Moje niekonwencjonalne lekarstwo na atak paniki działa. Znakomicie.)

Wyplątuje rękę z moich włosów i opiera ją pod moim ramieniem. Ociera swoją dłoń o mój nadgarstek i cofa się ponownie. (Subtelna zachęta.) Gładzę go bardziej rozmyślnie, z premedytacją.  Jego penis w mojej dłoni: transformacja. Czuję to: miękkie, poddające się ciało, staje się nieznacznie twardsze; po czym twardnieje jeszcze bardziej. Krew wypełnia ciała jamiste. Nie trzymam go już dłużej delikatnie; elastyczna skóra naciąga się mocno. Przeciągam mocniej i czuję jak się zmienia pod moją dłonią. Jego oddech przyspiesza. Dostosowuje się.  
  
Czuję jakby odmienność, tego powierzchownego, biologicznego procesu; to metamorfoza. Jedwabista miękkość, która staje się sterczącym, usilnym pożądaniem. Znajoma, przewidywalna, lecz inna. John jęczy, przesuwa palcami po moich plecach, chwyta mnie za ramię, całuje mnie. Jego język w moich ustach. Jego twarz jest wilgotna, (ataki paniki często powiązane są z płaczem, lecz łzy jakoś nie kojarzą mi się z Johnem.)

  
Czubkiem kciuka zataczam kręgi wokół jego wędzidełka; jęczy w moją szczękę. Jego dłoń wędruje wzdłuż moich pleców, do biodra. Chwyta mnie tam (mocno). To prośba. (Mocniej, szybciej.) Wiem, czego chce. Pożądanie jest tak intensywne, że zamazuje wszystko inne. (Już znam to uczucie.) Urzeczywistnienie. Rozkosz. Wytchnienie. (Tak bardzo blisko.) Nie dostosowuję się; zwalniam, cieszę się zmienioną fakturą jego skóry, dźwiękami w gardle. (Nie tak szybko, John.) Czuję, jak się śmieje na moich ustach.  
  
\- Droczysz się ze mną -  uśmiech w jego głosie. Oddycha ciężko. (Aprobuje to.)  
  
Przewracam się na drugą stronę. Biorę małą buteleczkę pozostawioną na nocnym stoliku na taką okazję. (Ignoruję, że obrączka Johna upadła.) Wracam do niego, widzę go leżącego w nikłym świetle z okna, w półmroku; opieram się impulsowi, aby to szybko zakończyć. Jest piękny. Jego szczupłe, realne ciało, jego pożądanie tak oczywiste. Całuję jego usta,  w szyję. Jego ręce drżą jakby w popłochu - słabe wobec moich dłoni. (Jest wyczerpany.  A ja jestem nieustępliwy. Lecz  nie wydaje mi się, aby mu to przeszkadzało.) Przesuwam się wzdłuż łóżka, rozsuwam jego kolana, aby móc się między nie wczołgać.

\- Nigdzie się nam nie spieszy, prawda?  - pytam.  
  
Wydaje z siebie sapiący dźwięk, o którym wiem, że oznacza: „Jasne, nie ma pośpiechu”.

Jest blisko, jest zdesperowany. Ale także: ciekawy. Chce wiedzieć, co zrobię.

A robię dwie rzeczy naraz: zwijam usta wokół korony jego żołędzi i słyszę, jak jęczy, a jego biodra unoszą się, by się ze mną spotkać; otwieram nakrętkę butelki i obficie pokrywam palce jej zawartością. (Trochę zbyt hojnie, ale lepiej za dużo niż za mało. Płyn kapie z mojej dłoni.) Paznokcie mam krótko przycięte. (Na wszelki wypadek, w nadziei, że nadarzy się właśnie taka okazja). Moje palce między jego nogami. Język na jego wędzidełku, składam lekki pocałunek na trzonie jego penisa. Jeden śliski palec przyciska się do jego odbytu. Zataczam nim niewielkie kółka. Chwilę czekam na sprzeciw. (Nie pojawia się.) Upewniam się. Pytam:  - Tak?  
\- Tak – mówi szybko. Głos ma napięty. Wstrzymuje oddech? Chwytam jego penisa moją (lewą) ręką. Język na jego żołędzi; Czuję wilgoć preejakulatu. Przeszywa go dreszcz, wydaje gardłowy pomruk. Dźwięki, które wydaje, są uzależniające same w sobie. (Uzależniony nie  przechodzi całkowitej metamorfozy, uzależnienie może być, (musi być) przekształcone w bardziej społecznie akceptowany nawyk, w tym przypadku w monogamię. Nie zdawałem sobie dotąd sprawy, że to takie proste.)

Naciskam; zwieracz zaciska się. (Spodziewałem się tego. Odruch bezwarunkowy. To naukowo udowodnione.) Fenomenalnie ciasno i gorąco. Wyciągam palec i czekam (trzydzieści sekund; liczę), ponownie wsuwam. Miękkość jego ciała w tym miejscu jest niespodzianką; delikatność wnętrza  kontrastuje z  siłą mięśni stawiających opór. Praktyczne badania nie wykazały tej miękkości, aczkolwiek zasugerowała mi to lektura. (Nietrudno o uszkodzenie, trzeba być delikatnym.) Martwe ciało nie jest tak miękkie, jak żywe ciało Johna.  I z pewnością nie tak gorące, elastyczne  i wrażliwe. Umarli nie wiją się z przyjemności, nie wydają takich gardłowych jęków, nie powtarzają twojego imienia chrapliwym szeptem. (Korzyści i zalety: John.)  
  
Sam pomysł tego aktu (nie mówiąc już o samym akcie): część mnie w nim, upajająca cudowność. Gdy on bawi się moimi włosami zmysłowe  mrowienie  przeszywa mnie na wskroś. Trzecie pchnięcie i obliczam: w przybliżeniu dwa cale. Wyczuwam … do góry i ... właśnie tam.

W odpowiedzi otrzymuję ciąg twórczo skonstruowanych przekleństw od Johna. Afirmacja. Znalazłem prostatę. Wycofuję się; wprowadzam drugi palec. Jeszcze łatwiej ją znaleźć po raz drugi. Kolejny ciąg przekleństw  (tematycznie związany z pierwszym, ale nie identyczny). Drobne ruchy w jego wnętrzu, palce poruszają się kolistym torem. Nacisk. Niezmienny. Moje usta na jego (prawym) jądrze, ręka gładzi jego penisa, opuszki dwóch palców na tym osobliwym gruczole w jego wnętrzu. Czuję jak jego ciało napina się  (wewnątrz i na zewnątrz). Jego oddech jest stałą wokalizacją (bez słów). Jego uda trzęsą się  z napięcia. Moment przerwy i jego ciało niemal sztywnieje. Wytryskuje ze szlochem. (Trwa to dłużej niż zwykle. Efekt stymulacji prostaty. Badania także to sugerowały.) Trzymam palce w nim, dopóki nie opadnie z powrotem  na materac.

\- Jezu Chryste - jego głos drży. Wysuwam z niego palce; wydaje żałosny dźwięk. (Ból ? Nie. Nadmierna wrażliwość.) Przemieszczam moje kończyny; czołgam się po jego ciele, aby oprzeć głowę o jego klatkę piersiową. Czuję  jego drżenie, jego oddech,  jego serce. Głębokie oddechy, regeneracja. (Dwa zyski: regeneracja oraz przejście od paniki do rozkoszy. Dopasowany komplet.)

Kładzie ramię  na moich plecach. Osłabione, rozluźnione. Dyszy. – Jezu … - wiele razy go dziś wzywano. - To było ... -  zmaga się z sobą, aby znaleźć właściwe słowa.  – Gdzie, do diabła się tego nauczyłeś ...?  
  
Pauza.

\- O, boże …  
  
Co teraz?  
  
 - Powiedz mi, że nie wsadzałeś palców w odbyt martwych mężczyzn, żeby nauczyć się, jak to zrobić.

Oczywiście, że tak. Jakże inaczej mógłbym znaleźć mały gruczoł, bez żadnego doświadczenia, w miejscu, gdzie go nie widzę? Jak inaczej mógłbym skutecznie i efektywnie zlokalizować właściwe miejsce w ludzkim, męskim ciele w tak trudnej sytuacji? Po prostu nie można niczym zastąpić doświadczenia z pierwszej ręki. (Nie zrobi się cegły bez gliny.)  
  
\- Podejrzewam, że moja odpowiedź na to pytanie, może nie być tym, co byś chciał usłyszeć – mówię w końcu.

Śmieje się. Śmieje się tak mocno, że jego pierś podskakuje. Śmieje się tak niepohamowanie, że trudno się do niego nie przyłączyć. Turlam  się na drugą stronę, podpieram podbródek dłonią. Obserwuję go. Chichocze. (Przypuszczam, że jest to nieco zabawne dla ludzi, którzy nie mają regularnego dostępu do zwłok i tej stałej, dręczącej ich ciekawości.)  
  
Śmieje się i śmieje, jego dłoń gładzi moje ramię.  - Boże, jesteś szalony - próbuje mnie pocałować, ale nie może przestać się śmiać;  jego rwący się oddech na mojej twarzy przypomina atak paniki. (Różnorakie są emocje istot ludzkich: o wiele bardziej skomplikowane niż ich stany fizyczne: od udręki do ekstazy, od rozpaczy do rozkoszy: a wygląd i odczucia podobne.)

\- Jesteś kompletnie szalony i kocham cię.  - śmieje się, aż łzy płyną mu po twarzy  (dwa razy w ciągu jednej nocy: łzy). Wyciera twarz dłonią.  - O mój Boże … - śmiech nieco ustaje, a potem znów się nasila.  - Przypuszczam, że potem umyłeś ręce?  
  
 - No jasne! Poza tym, to było kilka dni temu! - przerywam  - I miałem rękawiczki! - przecież to oczywiste. (Czy muszę o tym mówić?)

Po prostu go rozbawiłem. Trzyma się za brzuch, jakby go bolał. (Pewnie obudziliśmy panią Hudson, która z pewnością nie będzie tak rozbawiona jak John.) Napady śmiechu o trzeciej  rano dodaję do listy niestosownych inicjatyw, które będą kontynuowane pod  221 B. W końcu jego śmiech ustępuje na tyle, że może mnie pocałować (lekko.) Wciska swoją mokrą od łez twarz w moją szyję, ale wciąż się uśmiecha.  
  
\- Wiesz - (Czy ja co wiem?) (Chyba się domyślam.)  - Jeśli chciałbyś eksperymentować. Wygląda to jak niedorzeczne stwierdzenie. (Chociaż nie, jeśli pada w odpowiednim momencie.) Układa ramię w poprzek moich bioder  - Możesz eksperymentować ze mną.

Eksperymenty z żywym, (kochającym) ciałem; intrygujące. Szok euforii. Ekspansja królestwa eksperymentów. (Jego wijące się ciało. Tak pociągające.) Odwraca się  plecami do mojej piersi, całym ciałem przywierając do mnie. Opiera głowę na (mojej) poduszce. Ramię na biodrze. (Wygodnie. Sennie.)  
  
 - Okej – odpowiadam gdy opiera głowę na moim karku.  –Będę – obiecuję.  
  
 - Dobrze - pauza. Po chwili czuję śmiech, który znów wzbiera w jego piersi.  - Byłoby niezręcznie czuć się zazdrosnym o zwłoki. - śmieje się w moją poduszkę.


	4. 23. Ukryty człowiek

Odciski palców. Znaki wodne. Cały szlak adresów IP. Dane analityczne. Całe dzienniki baz danych. I konsekwentnie powtarzający się błąd w pisowni.  
  
Motywy (Dość oczywiste. Bardzo niezdarnie usiłują skierować śledztwo na zły tor.) Długie wymiany wiadomości mailowych. (Zapach kawy.) Transkrypcje rozmów telefonicznych. Fotografie. Dowody skandalu seksualnego (Nudne, przyziemne, zbyt prozaiczne dla słów). Kwity kasowe. (Grzanka.)  
  
Powikłany szlak dowodów w pewnym miejscu zawraca, rozgałęzia się i na powrót  scala. Irytujące. Wciąż brakuje mi kawałka klucza, do środkowej części tej łamigłówki. (Będzie to wymagało chodzenia. Dociekań. Zbadania. Prawdopodobnie nawet przebrania dla kamuflażu.) Nie ciekawe.  
  
A to wszystko dla smyczka. Ciekawe, czy by mi go odebrał, gdybym teraz odmówił? (Chyba niezbyt możliwe. Ale prawdopodobne.) Typowy Mycroft: poczeka, aż się do niego przyzwyczaję, pokocham  i  nie będę mógł bez niego żyć, a potem capnie z powrotem. Podobnie jak jego (cholernie) cenny zestaw szachów (z 1981). Drań. Pogrywał mną, jakby grał na swojej (pieprzonej) altówce, odkąd skończyłem pięć lat. Wywiera celową presję w odpowiednim miejscu; zmusza (zmusza mnie), do śpiewania (konkretnego, pożądanego przez niego dźwięku)  na polecenie. Wnerwia mnie tak, aż się gotuję w środku. Muszę się jednak dostosować. (Nie mam wyboru.)  
  
Zapiski z transakcji. Dowody oszustwa. Gazeta: cztery historie opisano jako niepowiązane, a są związane z tą sprawą. Intrygujące. Pomimo złośliwie nudnego początku.  
  
Nieznośnie irytujący mail od Mycrofta. (Ignoruję.) Trzy sms-y od Lestrade'a (Nudy.)  
  
Przede mną (paruje) filiżanka kawy. Pojawia się też talerz: tosty (z dżemem.)  
  
John.

Wstał już  (oczywiście). Kręci się po kuchni. Robi śniadanie (dla mnie.). Mówi (do mnie.) Wilgotne włosy. Ubrał się w koszulę, którą zostawił w sypialni na górze rok temu (wypraną przez panią Hudson) oraz dżinsy (podniesione z podłogi w sypialni).  
  
\- … i nie wiedziałbyś, że się na niego patrzył! - chichocze do siebie. Opowiedział dowcip? Anegdotę? Przeoczyłem całą rozmowę? Cholera, przegapiłem, że prowadzimy rozmowę. Przegapiłem, że tu był. (Jakim cudem?)  
  
Długo do mnie mówił? (Jak dawno temu się obudził?) Musiał wstać z łóżka, pewnie  powiedział: „dzień dobry”;  wziął prysznic, ubrał się, zszedł na dół i zrobił kawę. I tosty. Posmarował je dżemem. Postawił filiżankę i talerz pod moim nosem. Jak mogłem tego nie zauważyć? (Czy on jest zły? Zraniony? Rozczarowany?)

 

Patrzy na mnie. Muszę mieć totalną dezorientację wypisaną na twarzy. Śmieje się.

\- Nie słyszałeś ani słowa, z tego co mówiłem, prawda?  
  
Prawidłowa odpowiedź, to zła odpowiedź. Co jest czym? (Czy wszystko zależy od mojej odpowiedzi?)  
  
Nadaj się śmieje.  - W porządku. I tak gadałem bzdury.  - wkłada kubek i talerz do zlewu. Stał się tak bardzo bliski, swojski, że moje zmysły pozwoliły sobie przejść nad nim bez komentarza i bez zaniepokojenia. (Dziwne.)  - Sprawa? – pyta.

  
Lekko kiwam głową – Od Mycrofta.  
  
\- I wziąłeś to? Niebywałe.

\- Powiedziałem, że spojrzę na dowody – tak naprawdę to ślęczałem nad nimi już parę  godzin. Zacząłem odczuwać pragnienie. Tego też wcześniej nie zauważyłem. Mój mózg utożsamiał Johna z rozmaitymi słabostkami i potrzebami własnego ciała, by następnie je zignorować na korzyść pracy mózgu. (Uświęceni i złączeni razem. W jedno ciało. Czy tak?  Jesteśmy? Nadal? Ciche, nocne ceremonie są potężne.) Owijam palce wokół filiżanki kawy (gorąca.) Piję. (Idealna.) Uspokajam się (przynajmniej tak przypuszczam). Zdolność koncentracji całkowita i kompletna: nie wpływa na nią jego obecność, jego kręcenie się po mieszkaniu, ani jego bezwolne monologi. (Człowiek ukryty w sercu, niezniszczalny).  
  
\- Nadal dba, żebyś miał zajęcie?. - uśmiecha się do mnie czule. Odwzajemniam uśmiech. (Mogę cię ignorować jedynie dlatego, że cię kocham, John. Przyjmij proszę, tę skromną ofiarę).

\- Lestrade nie ma nic bardziej interesującego. -  (Jeszcze.) Jakieś dobre morderstwo byłoby niezłe. (Lub seryjny morderca: już od jakiegoś czasu nie miałem takich spraw.) Byłoby to lepsze, niż sprawa z kilkoma, (szczerze mówiąc nudnymi) wyciekami dokumentów. (Mycroft: życie utopione w bezużytecznej papierkowej robocie.) Mógłbym upuścić te teczki z powrotem na podołek Mycrofta, zabrać Johna ze sobą pod policyjną taśmę i rozkoszować się nagłą sprawą seryjnego morderstwa. Drobne, wymowne szczegóły.  
  
Patrzę  jak John myje ręce w zlewie. (Nie nałożył obrączki.) Wyciera dłonie w kuchenny ręcznik (umiarkowanie czysty).  
  
-To nic niebezpiecznego, co? – pyta opierając się o zlew.

\- Nie, nie bardzo - odpowiadam. Cóż, potencjalnie. Potencjalnie wszystko jest niebezpieczne. Opuszczenie mieszkania jest potencjalnie niebezpieczne. ( I przebywanie _w_ mieszkaniu tez jest potencjalnie niebezpieczne.) Biorę kęs tosta. Więcej kawy.( Oraz strzelanie do stosu deklaracji podatkowych; tak to też może być niebezpieczne.)  
  
Kątem oka widzę, jak John wkłada rękę do kieszeni wyciągając coś. Widzę, jak wpatruje się w swoją dłoń. Obrączka; błysk złota w bladym świetle kuchennego okna. Nadal patrzy. Pogrąża się w myślach. Szeleszczę jakimś papierem, żeby odwrócić jego uwagę. (Czuję się niezręcznie. Niekomfortowo. Lekko zażenowany.)

(Usuwam to: to nie jego decyzja. Tylko moja. Sugestia nie powinna oznaczać żądania. Więcej wyjaśnień. Rozwiązań. Odpowiedzi na jego pytanie. Czuję,  jak zdradziecka czerwień wypełza mi na twarz. Muszę napić się więcej kawy.)  
  
Nie wkładaj jej z powrotem, John. Nie rób tego. Nic nie mów. To tylko symbol. Trochę biżuterii. Nie ma większego znaczenia.  
  
W końcu wrzuca ją z powrotem do kieszeni. Odkasłuje.  
  
\- Muszę załatwić kilka spraw - spojrzenie. Uśmiech. Wygląda na zmęczonego. Spał do późna,  (nietypowo) - Nie będziesz miał problemów z tą sprawą, prawda? -  (czułość)  
  
\- Oczywiście, że nie. Najwyżej trochę chodzenia.

 

 

*

 

 

Nogi, ramiona; walczę nimi mocno, ale słabnę. Ręce zaciskają się na moim gardle. Podejrzany prawie (lecz jeszcze nie do końca) mnie udusił. Panika. Ciało nagle pragnie oddechu bardziej niż (kiedykolwiek) przedtem.  
  
Niewielki błąd. (Wright. Pracownik rządu. Nie przewidziałem, że się tu na niego natknę.  Handlował tajemnicami  w biały dzień, co jasno wykazuje, że miałem rację;  to on jest przeciekiem Mycrofta.) Nudny menedżer średniego szczebla  (jego kciuki wbijają mi się właśnie w gardło). Nie stosował dotąd przemocy. Bez wątpienia nie popełnił też dotąd morderstwa. Przyłapał mnie bez ochrony. (Nie sądziłem, że tu będzie. Nie sądziłem, że jest zdolny do przemocy. Nie wziąłem tego pod uwagę.) Przyłapał mnie bez mojego troskliwego obrońcy i jego wiernego pistoletu.  
  
Czuję jakby stalowe dłonie zaciskały się na moim gardle. Uciska mocno.  
  
(Cholera.)

 

Wylewa na mnie stek przekleństw a  jego twarz jest tak czerwona, jakbym to ja jego dusił. (Niedotlenienie powoduje, że powoli tracę kontrolę motoryczną.) Muszę się podnieść, użyć kolan, pięści; skręcam ciało, ale nie mogę go z siebie strząsnąć. Nie przestaję próbować: brak tlenu nakręca we mnie przemoc. Napastnik klnie, a krople jego śliny uderzają mnie w twarz. Ma lepszy chwyt. Krtań: zamknięta.  
  
Chęć oddychania u człowieka jest rzeczywiście silniejsza, niż jakakolwiek inna. Nie jestem w stanie myśleć o niczym innym.

Telefon: wibruje w mojej kieszeni. John. To chyba odpowiedź na moją ostatnią (zwięzłą) wiadomość: _„ Robi się niebezpiecznie. On tu jest._ ”  
  
John. Znajdź mnie. Ocal. Wyjmij broń i zastrzel tego człowieka, niech jego dłonie opadną z mojego gardła. Zachlap mnie jego krwią. Zabij go i nie miej wyrzutów sumienia (ten też nie jest zbyt miły). Zabij go i graj niewinnego. Zachowam wszystkie twoje tajemnice na zawsze w sekrecie.   
  
Telefon znów wibruje. Potem znowu.  John. Gdzie jesteś?

Za późno, za późno. Niecałe dwie minuty przed moim zniknięciem. (Umrę w omdleniu, jak jakaś pieprzona wiktoriańska dziewica; o ironio.) Walczę ciężko, udaje mi się odrobinę przesunąć jego dłonie. Łapię z trudem mały łyk powietrza. (Chyba opóźniam tylko  nieuniknione.) Ból. Jakby pierś wypełniała mi paląca ciecz. Płuca domagające się tlenu wypierają każde inne odczucie (nawet ból). Drętwieją mi palce. Napinam klatką piersiową, chcę krzyczeć, ale nie mam już powietrza. Nie mam powietrza. Zapada cisza.

Kroki na schodach. John. (Tutaj.) Biegnie. Nie utyka. (Jest niebezpiecznie. A ja raz jeszcze potrzebuję jego pomocy.) Biegnie. Jak w  zwolnionym tempie odczuwam każdy jego krok, każde uderzanie buta o surowe drewno schodów, potem kolejne; mam wrażenie, jakby miało mu zająć z miesiąc, aby tu dotrzeć, otworzyć drzwi, stanąć na progu z pistoletem w dłoniach złożonych do strzału;  zobaczyć mnie tutaj,  (Moje usta zapewne  zmieniły już kolor na niebieski, a ręce są bezsilne) - ocenić sytuację: napastnik  oraz ja na skraju śmierci), wycelować i nacisnąć spust. Jesteśmy blisko, (tak blisko), że twarz Wrighta niemal wgniata się w moją;  John może nie dosięgnąć go swoim precyzyjnym strzałem. Wybaczyłbym mu jednak nawet gdyby chybił: leżałbym na podłodze, wykrwawiał się i wpatrywał w jego twarz;  jego przejętą, przepraszającą twarz. Trzymałbym jego dłoń (bez obrączki) i niech byłaby to ostatnia rzecz na jaką bym patrzył. Poddaję się tej wizji. Nic więcej nie zostało do powiedzenia. „Zabij mnie John i pozwól mi zobaczyć twoją twarz.”

Drzwi otwierają się z łoskotem. Mój wzrok przygasa; kończyny drgają. John krzyczy coś, czego nie rozumiem, biegnie naprzód. (Zastrzel go, John. Zastrzel i jego i mnie, jeśli musisz.) Odgłos metalu uderzającego w ciało: broń Johna  nawiązała bezpośredni kontakt ze skronią Wrighta. Jego ręce raptownie znikają z mojego gardła. Łapię haust powietrza ze straszliwym świstem. Ból nie chce mnie opuścić. Czuję gwałtowne pulsowanie w gardle. Serce wali  zbyt szybko. Nagły przypływ krwi dociera do moich ramion,  nóg  (zdrętwiałych stóp.)  To bolesne.

  
Chwytam powietrze. (Za szybko; wiąż za szybko.)

 

Jęczę. Kaszlę. Zdaje się, że wymiotuję na uwalaną tłuszczem  podłogę. Lewy hak Johna wymierzony prosto w twarz Wrighta sprawia, że on też zwala się na podłogę.  Z ust sączy mu się krew. (Oddycham, staram się nie hiperwentylować. Nie udaje mi się.)

 

Widzę pistolet leżący na podłodze przede mną. (To coś znajomego: to jak przedłużenie Johna. Jak ukłucie wzajemnego oddania i bliskości.) Do tej chwili był gotowy do oddania strzału i wysłania kolejnego nieobliczalnego przestępcy w jego brejowaty od krwi koniec.)  
Oczyszcza metal. (Plama krwi na kolbie; John mocno uderza, gdy tego chce.) Wright jest już tylko tłem, (gdzieś w chłodzie, na zewnątrz).

Głowa opada mi pod dziwnym kątem na podłogę. Robi mi się słabo. Na poziomie oczu mam buty Johna. Chwilę później,  jego (pokryte dżinsami) kolana.

 

\- Wiesz, że jesteś idiotą? – mówi a jednak w jego głosie jest troska a także ulga. Patrzę na niego. Niepokój na jego twarzy. Strach. (Nie chce mnie stracić. Ja: jego chaos, jego nie-porządek.) Mrugam. Jego dłonie na mojej klatce piersiowej: sprawdza czy nic nie złamałem. Palce śledzą lekko nad moją kość gnykową  (Złamana? Mam nadzieję, że nie), moją chrząstkę pierścieniowatą;  dotykają żyły szyjnej. Delikatne palce. Miękki dotyk. (Ręce Johna, wszechstronne: jak głos o zakresie czterech oktaw.)  - To będzie cholernie wielki siniak – stwierdza.

Słychać syreny na zewnątrz. Lestrade. Nie tak szybko jak John. Ręka na mojej twarzy. Słyszę jego szybki oddech.  Adrenalina zrobiła swoje. Próbuję przełknąć choć to bolesne. Kaszlę. John przetacza mnie na bok, (w bezpieczną pozycję  boczną). – Co ty sobie myślałeś? – gładzi moje włosy – Tylko nie próbuj odpowiadać na to pytanie! Chryste, Sherlock … - pochyla się, podnosi broń. Zabezpiecza. Wpycha ją sobie z powrotem za pasek dżinsów, za plecami – No tak, pewnie ja nie potrafiłbym tego rozgryźć.  
Uśmiech. Oczywiście, że mógłby. On to rozumie. To u mnie przymus. Ciekawość.

(Oddycham ze świstem.) Przyciskam dłonie do podłogi (palce mam spuchnięte, nabrzmiałe). Siadam prosto, (a przynajmniej się staram.)

 - Ostrożnie - John mnie podtrzymuje. Jego kolano wspiera moje plecy. Jego ręka spoczywa  na moim karku. Słyszymy jak otwierają się drzwi na dole; to Lestrade ze wsparciem Met-u. Tupot na schodach. Lestrade krzyczy moje imię.

John pochyla się, całuje mnie w skroń. (Delikatnie.) - Wystraszyłeś mnie – mówi szeptem, jak gdyby ktoś z Met-u (wkraczający na podest chodów) mógł go usłyszeć. Pochylam się ku niemu, opieram swoje czoło o jego.

 - Wiedziałem, że się zjawisz - udaje mi się wycharczeć.

John śmieje się cicho gdy Lestrade pojawia się w drzwiach, lustrując miejsce zbrodni: zakrwawione ciało na środku podłogi, ja - bezsilny i z trudem łapiący oddech, John podpierający mnie;  jego (prawa) ręka otaczająca ochronnie mój obojczyk.  
  
\- Co wyście tu do diabła, robili?!


	5. 24. Socjopata

On przytrzymuje jej krzesło  by usiadła. Ona siada. (Nowa sukienka. Z głębokiego dekoltu widać dopasowany fioletowy stanik. Obciąga rąbek sukienki, nieco zbyt krótkiej.) Spogląda na niego (zalotny uśmiech, oczy wpół przymknięte). Odwraca głowę i patrzy, jak on podchodzi  do swojego krzesła, siada. Jego kolana podskakują, wierci się. Raczej czuje się niekomfortowo. Nieswojo. Poprawia swój (niesamowicie nudny) krawat. Przekręca bezmyślnie obrączkę na palcu pod stołem. Gada i gada. Ona potakuje głową, uśmiecha się i śmieje. (Fałszywy śmiech: zbyt rozmyślny, próbuje go nim ugłaskać). On wygładza dłonią włosy (ostatnio pocięte). Rozgląda się nerwowo  (jak gdyby był czemuś winny.) Zerka przez ramię jakby jakby w obawie, że ktoś ich razem zobaczy. (Ja to robię.)

  
Tak więc Mary ma nowego kochanka. (Nie jest to wielka niespodzianka. Choć trochę szybka.) Kim on jest?

Pracuje w okolicy. (Finanse.) Nowość. (Kartę-klucz ma przypiętą do lśniącego, ale nie markowego paska.) Raczej mało prawdopodobne, że powodzi mu się w życiu. Zdarte buty, atrament na rękach, teczki z dokumentami byle jak wepchnięte do torby. Opuchlizna pod oczami. Niepokój. Nijaki, nie ma większych aspiracji. To raczej nie lunch (nie miałby czasu na przerwę na lunch), a wczesna kawa. Miłostka dla oderwania się od pracy.)

Sięga przez stół. Gładzi jego dłoń. On się rumieni. Przygryza wargę w  czym nieco przypomina mi Johna. Mruga. Mary: bezczelnie flirtuje. Jest bardzo pewna siebie. (Jej buty: srebrne, również nowe.) Jest radosna, wręcz uszczęśliwiona. (Dlaczego?) Nowy podbój przed nią, odparte poczucie winy? Jest zadowolona, że John spędza więcej czasu ze mną? Ma przez to mniej kłamstw do wymyślenia? Mniejszą ilość wieczorów do wypełnienia bzdurnymi programami w telewizji? Więcej czasu na jej (ulubione) miłostki? Jej wypaczone status quo: John ma swoją, ona ma swoją. Już jej nie obchodzi, czy ktoś patrzy. (Nie widzi mnie.) Beztrosko nosi obrączkę w czasie gdy pod stołem pieści stopą nogę  innego mężczyzny. (Nic nie ma znaczenia: myśli, że osiągnęła równowagę. Wie gdzie John był zeszłej nocy.) Nieważne kto widzi; nie obchodzi ich czy mogą wzbudzać podejrzenia. Mężczyzna i kobieta z obrączkami ślubnymi; mogą być małżeństwem. Każdy żonaty facet w Anglii mógłby być jej mężem. (Choćby na jedną lub dwie noce). Jej postawa przywodzi na myśl zwycięstwo; osiągnęła pożądany rezultat. Przyszłość krążących wokół siebie sekretnych kochanków i jednego dzielnego mężczyzny, zakochanego w bezdusznej, bezsilnej bestii (czyli mnie). Jej marzenie to John (chętnie) schodzący do piekła.

 

Wyciągam telefon; nie mam żadnych wiadomości. Wysyłam jedną.  
_Często przygryzasz wargi. To ujmujące. SH_

Podchodzi  kelner i zamawiają. Śmieje się częściej niż wymaga tego sytuacja. Wręcz się trzęsie z uciechy. To kompletnie sprzeczne z intuicją; im częściej łamie ślubną przysięgę, tym jest szczęśliwsza. W tradycyjnym znaczeniu słowa: ślub, oczywiście. Zachowam to, a wy będziecie mogli zatrzymać sobie siebie. To wykrzywienie sprawia, że jej motywacje są trudniejsze do zauważenia.

Nigdy dotąd nie widziałem, aby Mary była tak łatwa do odczytania. Nawet nie próbuje ukryć czytelności swoich gestów. Wygląda na pewną siebie w tym romansie i małżeństwie; bo tak jest. Jest przeświadczona, że mnie rozpracowała (dlaczego?) Nie stanowię dla niej zagrożenia; sądzi że nigdy nie będę w stanie zapewnić komuś (ukojenia, miłości, najprostszego przywiązania czy regularnych banalnych rozmów. Coś więcej ? Na pewno jest coś jeszcze.) Co sprawiło, że jest tak przekonana , że ma rację? (John? Nie. Jestem przekonany, że on by czegoś takiego nie zrobił.)

Mój telefon wibruje. Robię dwa kroki w tył, za drzewo. (Widziałem już wystarczająco dużo.) Wiadomość od Johna. Po mojej klatce piersiowej rozlewa się uczucie (powodujące skręcenie tego dziwnego, nowego organu: teoretycznego, hormonalnego, chemicznego, metaforycznego).

To jednak odpowiedź od Mary: _I co z tego? :-)  Czy to twój sposób powiedzenia mi, że o mnie myślisz?  
_  
Teraz widzę cię niemal wszędzie. To prawie niemożliwe, abym przestał o tobie myśleć. Takie już mam romantyczne refleksje.  
  
_Doskonała dedukcja. SH –_ odpisuję.

*

Miejsce które John wybiera się na spotkanie z Mary na lunch, jest niezbyt fortunne. Za bardzo otwarte, niewiele tu miejsca aby usiąść i (pod)słuchać kogokolwiek. (Zrobił to rozmyślne? Być może.) Muszę stać w pewnej odległości, aby w ogóle cokolwiek widzieć. John nadchodzi pierwszy. (Pragnienie aby go dotknąć aż boli.) Wygląda na jeszcze bardziej zdenerwowanego niż ten jej nowy rekin finansjery. (Nadal nie ma obrączki na palcu.) Wysyła sms-a. (Do niej? Do mnie?)  
  
Telefon wibruje. (Mój.)  
  
_Masz sprawę? Czy może znowu strzelasz do ścian?_  
  
_Mam coś w rodzaju sprawy. SH_  
  
Widzę  zbliżającą się Mary w fioletowej sukience; idzie spokojnie, jest bardzo pewna siebie.

Zastanawiam się: ona nie jest taka jak on. Lecz także jest uzależniona od niebezpiecznego stylu życia. Ugania się za tymi, którzy robią to samo (tak jak on). Przechadza się po Londynie z pistoletem schowanym (wciśniętym) za plecami. Oferuje swoje życie za drobną korzyść. Biegnie w kierunku odgłosów bitwy, nie odwraca się od niej. I prosi go, aby (jedynie) zaryzykował swoim sercem (tym metaforycznym). Mała zmiana (ryzyko jest emocjonalne, a nie fizyczne). Maleńki kompromis. Także przez wzgląd na adrenalinę. (Wszyscy jesteśmy od niej uzależnieni.) Ale jej hazard nie jest tym, co leczy jego utykanie, co sprawia  że on czuje się żywy. On lubi czuć posmak zupełnie innego  (mojego) niebezpieczeństwa. Mniej subtelnego, bardziej męskiego, brutalniejszego. Większej przemocy. Bardziej prawdopodobnego, że skończy się śmiercią. (Lecz ona rani go bardziej;  bardziej niż kula w ramieniu, bardziej niż ból w kulejącej nodze. Nigdy śmiertelnie. Zawsze nieuchwytnie.)

 

_Będziesz zajęty cały dzień? Czy mogę spodziewać się, że później się zobaczymy?_

Mary zbliża się do patio; John wstaje. Uśmiechają się do siebie. (John wygląda smutno  pomimo tego uśmiechu). Spotykają się przy stole i obejmują. Całują się (krótko). Jego dłoń między jej łopatkami. (Zazdrość jest nieużyteczną emocją). Ona przyklepuje jego włosy, uśmiecha się i śmieje. Siadają. On jest bardzo nieswój, a ona zdaje się tego nie zauważać. Nadal jest na porannym randkowym haju. Krzyżuje nogi (ale nie pociąga rąbka zbyt krótkiej sukienki). Zamawiają.

Gdy podają im jedzenie Mary orientuje się, że John nie ma obrączki. Robi jakąś uwagę na ten temat. Widać zmianę w jej postawie kiedy to dostrzega; swego rodzaju niepokój. Bierze go za rękę, pyta go. ("Gdzie jest twoja obrączka? Zgubiłeś ją?”) Niestety nie słyszę jej, ale mogę to sobie wyobrazić, niemal czytam jej z ust.) John zamyka oczy. Gdy otwiera je ponownie, jego twarz jest jeszcze bardziej smutna. Wyciąga złoty krążek z kieszeni, pokazuje jej. Coś tłumaczy. (Nie bardzo mogę zrozumieć jego słowa; mówi cicho, minimalnie poruszając wargami.) Jego twarz, jego ciało: zawstydzenie, smutek, skrępowanie, pragnienie by jej nie zranić. (Niemożliwe.) Odchyla się do tyłu, zamyka usta. Powiedział swoją część. Czeka. Ręce położył na kolanach. Bezmyślnie, nerwowo bawi się obrączką.

Mary zastyga na moment. Wracają jej wbudowane mechanizmy obronne. Jej otwartość znika. Zanurza się w swojej zwykłej nieczytelności gestów i mimiki. Śmieje się.

Śmiech. (Nawet ja się tego nie spodziewałem.) John wygląda na zmieszanego (zranionego, nawet). Jest zaskoczony. Zdeprymowany. Mary zaczyna coś mówić z ożywieniem. Potrafię wyłapać tylko trochę tego co mówi, mówi zbyt szybko. Siedzi zbyt daleko: trudno czytać z ruchu jej ust. Złapałem tylko: "naprawdę tak myślisz?" i "chyba nie bierzesz tego poważnie" oraz "przecież dobrze wiesz, jaki on jest." Oczy Johna skupiają się na dłoniach w których trzyma obrączkę.  (Nadal trzyma ją w zwiniętej w pięść dłoni na kolanach). Ona mówi dalej. Musiała mieć z góry zaplanowane argumenty. Argumenty  o których jest (całkowicie) przekonana. Szczegóły i dowody. Widzę zwątpienie na twarzy Johna. Wygląda jakby całkowicie zaufał jej wiedzy na mój temat. Przekonała go, że ja nie jestem tym, na co miał nadzieję. Jej dowody muszą być oszałamiające. Nieodparte. (Łatwo sobie wyobrazić, co to jest. Co jest najbardziej przekonujące? Która część? Moja historia, moje zachowanie? Okoliczności umorzenia mojego wyroku? Mary się rozkręca. Gestykuluje rękoma. Patrzę na nią. Patrzę na niego.  Na jego twarz.

Twarz Johna. Ból. Zwątpienie? Strach? Jest w konflikcie sam ze sobą, ogromnie skonsternowany.  Mary wręcz zmusza go, by spojrzał tam, gdzie wolałby nie patrzeć. Jakby usiłowała go nakłonić do patrzenia prosto w słońce. (Jego oczy nadal są skupione na obrączce w zaciśniętej dłoni.) Wysyłam mu wiadomość.

 

_Zabieram cię na obiad. Perska restauracja. Kiedyś dowiodłem, że właściciel nie miał powiązań z działaniem terrorystów. SH_

Obserwuję  go. Odwróciłem jego uwagę od jej napaści słownej; wyciąga telefon z kieszeni. Trzyma go w dłoniach  razem z obrączką. (Ona, ja; trzymany go w tej chwili jednocześnie.) Czyta. Uśmiecha cię

Mary widzi ten uśmiech. Poznaje go. Jej plecy sztywnieją. (Ma wątpliwości?) Walczy z mową ciała. Znowu się śmieje, zakłada włosy za ucho. Krzyżuje ręce na piersi. Przechyla głowę w niemym niedowierzaniu. Nie widzę jej ust. Ona coś mówi. John jej umyka. (Wtrąciłem się znów.)  
  
_To znaczy, jeśli masz na to ochotę. SH_  
  
Patrzę jak pisze mi odpowiedź wciąż z uśmiechem twarzy. Mary sztywnieje jeszcze bardziej.  
  
Jestem otwarty.

 

*

Jedną nogą balansuję na skrzynce po butelkach. Sięgam do górnej półki. Warstwa kurzu. Jeden palec trzymam wzdłuż grzbietu książki (nie chcę go rozerwać). Wyczuwam grubszą  stronę. Ciągnę (ostrożnie). Opiera się przez chwilę, ale w końcu poddaje się. Zsuwa się po nierównym drewnie. Otwieram okładkę. Prodromus der Moosgesellschaften Zentraleuropas, Alex Von Hübschmann. (1986.) Szukałem go wszędzie. Pachnie kurzem (znajomy, miły zapach).  
  
Telefon wibruje. (John?) Wyciągam, patrzę. Nie John. Mary. (Ciekawe po co?)  
  
_Musimy porozmawiać. Przyjdź do biblioteki.  Jak najszybciej. Proszę.  
_  
Umieszczam książkę (delikatnie) na półce; upewniam się, że nie spadnie. Odpisuję.  
  
_Dlaczego? SH_  
  
Czekam. Ścieram kurz z mojego nowego nabytku. Podziwiam intarsjowaną  okładkę z artystycznie wykonanym pospolitym mszakiem. Nie mam wątpliwości, że odpowie mi już za moment.  I ona faktycznie tak robi.  
  
_Bardzo dobrze wiesz, dlaczego._  
  
Wsadzam sobie książkę pod pachę i niosę na front sklepu do kasy. Rozczochrany student finalizuje mój zakup. (Nie ma pojęcia o jego rzeczywistej wartości). Spoglądam przez ulicę w stronę biblioteki Mary.  
  
_Teraz to niemożliwe. Jestem w środku sprawy. Wpadnę, gdy tylko będę mógł. SH_

_*_

 

Rozmowę stale przerywają nam jacyś studenci. (Chcą pomocy przy drukowaniu, pomocy przy formatowaniu przypisów, albo któremuś  zacina się papier w drukarce. Jeden nie mógł znaleźć toalety.) Mary z irytacją nimi kieruje. Siedzi na wysokim stołku za zaokrąglonym stolikiem, który kształtem przypomina nieco znak zapytania.  Rzuca mi wyzywające spojrzenia. Trzyma w ręku kawałek papieru. Składa go i rozkłada ponownie. Niemal rozrywa go przy tym na kawałki.  
  
\- John jest teraz jeszcze bardziej zdezorientowany -  odgania kolejnego narzucającego się studenta - Co mu do licha zrobiłeś?   
  
Milczę. Bo niby co mam powiedzieć?  
  
\- Nie możesz po prostu powiedzieć mu prawdy?   
  
 - Powiedziałem mu prawdę.

\- Najwyraźniej nie zrozumiał. Powiedz mu jeszcze raz.  
  
\- Czy nie przyszło ci do głowy, że może jednak rozumie?

Mary upuszcza na biurko niewielki stosik poszarganego papieru. Wrzuca go do kosza. Kątem oka obrzuca wściekłym spojrzeniem przechodzącego  obok nas studenta.  
  
\- Jesteś wściekła? – pytam bo wręcz kłuje mnie lodowatym wzrokiem. (Nie rusza mnie to.)

\- Jasne, że tak. Zdjął swoją obrączkę ślubną, Sherlock. Nigdy wcześniej mu się to nie zdarzało.  
  
\- Dlaczego jesteś tego taka pewna? - prawie skończyłem z tą rozmową.  
  
\- Mam wiedzę z bardzo dobrego źródła -  mruży oczy  - że z całą pewnością nie jesteś zdolny do rzeczy, do których John myśli, że jesteś. Widziałam twoją diagnozę.   
  
Ach.  
  
No tak. Oczywiście.

(Mój świat się przechyla.)

Ta gadzina Mycroft i jego dostęp do dokumentacji medycznych. (Nawet mojej? Zwłaszcza mojej! Nie jest wstanie oderwać swoich grubych paluchów od niczego.) Zapis mojego niepotulnego dzieciństwa. Trudności w kontrolowaniu mnie. Groźby kar stosowane bez powodzenia. Najprawdopodobniej otrzymywał raporty od różnych psychiatrów do których mnie prowadzano i upychał je po tych swoich tajnych teczkach. Pomimo gniewu mamusi i odrzucenia przez nią tej diagnozy; pomimo iż mama kazała tę dokumentację kategorycznie zniszczyć, abym nigdy nie był w ten sposób sklasyfikowany i naznaczony tym piętnem. Kategorycznie i z determinacją odmówiła jej przyjęcia. Doskonale pamiętam w jaką furię wpadła u szkolnego psychologa za etykietowanie mnie (w tak młodym wieku).

A jednak to zrobiono.  
  
(Psychopata.) To nie było etyczne, ani moralne tak mnie nazywać. Miałem wówczas (do cholery) tylko siedem lat.

Powiedziałem psychiatrze, że robiłem sekcje na kotach. (Byłem z siebie dumny.) Ten głupiec przypuszczał, że mam na myśli żywe zwierzęta, ale ja przecież robiłem to na tych, które były już martwe! (Pies sąsiada nie był fanem kotów, chwytał je swoim wielkim niechlujnym pyskiem za karki i potrząsnął nimi. Stanowiły dla mnie doskonałe materiały do badania, ale za to wszystkie miały połamane karki.) Nie zdawałem sobie sprawy, że tak ważne jest, aby powiedzieć lekarzowi, że ja ich nie zabiłem. (Teraz nie popełniłbym takiego błędu.)  
  
Mamusia zażądała ponownej diagnozy gdy byłem nastolatkiem. (Diagnoza brzmiała: Socjopata - antyspołeczne zaburzenie osobowości.) Mama spaliła te papiery w kominku w salonie, w mojej obecności.

(Powiedziałem drugiemu psychiatrze dokładnie to, co spodziewał się usłyszeć. Byłem wtedy piętnastolatkiem ... Prawda podręcznikowa wydawała się jedyną weryfikowalną prawdą. Wciąż rozcinałem  istoty, które były już martwe;  wciąż nie byłem potulny, wciąż interesowałem się martwymi ciałami i pochłaniały mnie kryminalne historie; co wymagało ode mnie podejmowania pewnej ilości ryzyka. Wciąż zdystansowałem się od emocji, od więzi z rówieśnikami. Powiedziałem mu to, co chciał usłyszeć, co ja sam uważałem za prawdziwe.  Przewidywalny rezultat.)

Mycroft. Pokazał te zapiski Mary, tak jak zmusił mnie, abym przeczytał te diagnozy. (W jaki sposób nie zdołałem wydedukować tego wcześniej? Dlaczego nawet nie wziąłem tego pod uwagę? Defekt wyobraźni.) Podwójna gra; to co najbardziej lubi robić Mycroft, żeby się zabawić. Czułby się oszukany, gdybym zdołał przewidzieć jego niespodziankę. (Oczywiście, że istniały kopie tych akt, mimo że mamusia przysięgała, że zniszczyła je wszystkie. Jest jasne że one nadal istnieją ... Oczywiste, że Mycroft je ma, a obserwowanie, jak płoną w kominku, nie spowodowało, że przepadły na zawsze. Dobry boże, jestem naiwny w wieku trzydziestu czterech lat.)

\- A zatem przypuszczam, że masz rację. -  dążenia do zerwania  (idealnie pasuje do diagnozy socjopatii). Chyba jestem bardziej zły i zraniony, niż się spodziewałem. Czuję ukłucie strachu. Czy powiedziała już o tym Johnowi? Czy on uwierzyłby w to? (W sumie dlaczego miałby nie uwierzyć?)  
  
\- Po prostu powiedz mu prawdę - na jej twarzy nie ma najmniejszego śladu litości. Spogląda na zegarek.  – To wszystko. Muszę iść. Mam spotkanie."

 

*

 

A więc  Mary spotkała się z Mycroftem. Ze wszystkich ludzi musiała spotkać właśnie jego.  W kawiarni w bibliotece. Na otwartej przestrzeni, gdzie każdy może ich zobaczyć. (Gdzie ja ich widzę: szklane ściany, górne światło; jak na wystawie.) To niepodobne do upodobań  Mycrofta. Generalnie nie lubi publicznie prowadzić tych swoich małych pogawędek (manipulacji). Woli być z dala od kamer telewizji przemysłowej, z dala od wścibskich oczu (moich ) i publicznego widoku. Dostrzegam, że kamery odwracają się w zharmonizowany sposób. (Mycroft nie robi niczego, co nie byłoby zaplanowane. )  
  
Karmi ją informacjami? Jeszcze więcej drobnych szczegółów w moim życiu? (Dlaczego?) To wzmacnia jej pewność siebie. Zachęca ją do myślenia o mnie jak o nieagresywnej bestii, ledwie ludzkiej, łatwej ucieczce dla Johna, by znaleźć ujście dla jego potrzeby niebezpieczeństwa. Bezpieczne, ale nieporadne miejsce dla jego krnąbrnego oddania. Kula, którą Mary podarowała Johnowi pozwala jej pozostać (szczęśliwie) w związku małżeńskim. Ja: złamany człowiek z rozbitym mózgiem. Niezdolny do głębszych emocji. (Dlaczego miałbym być?)  
  
Stoję na zewnątrz, na chodniku, ukryty przez ruch uliczny, skrzynkę pocztowa i rząd pudeł z gazetami. Chowam się cieniu ulicznym. W najlepszym razie mogli widzieć mój płaszcz, moje buty, ale nie moją twarz. Schowany na widoku. Widzę jak siedzą, kubki z kawą w dłoni, udo Mary jest tak blisko szyby, że dostrzegam  na nim  starą bliznę . Nie obciąga sukienki. Wpatruje się w Mycrofta. Wręcz się gapi.

Czuje nagły przypływ wściekłości: mam chęć rozbić szybę, roztrzaskać ją, patrzeć jak rozpryskuje się po stolikach i wbija ludzką skórę. Mam ochotę chwycić odłamek i zatopić go w szyi Mycrofta. (Jak prawdziwy psychopata, którym w jego umyśle i tak jestem.) Patrzeć   jak krwawi. Satysfakcjonująca fantazja. Trzęsę się z wściekłości. Muszę przypominać sobie, że powinienem oddychać. Ręce samoczynnie zaciskają mi się w pięści.  
  
Mycroft: złożył ręce na niewielkim stoliku szachowym. Jego usta się poruszają. Niestety jestem tak rozwścieczony, że nie mogę się skupić. Nie mam pojęcia, co on może mówić. Ma spokojną twarz. Mary: słucha. Słucha pilniej. Szeroko otwiera oczy. Nic nie mówi. Chowa twarz w dłoniach. Mycroft się nie rusza. Ona najwyraźniej płacze. On wciąż cos mówi. Wyraz twarzy w ogóle mu się nie zmienia. (Nie współczuje jej, nie ma wyrzutów sumienia; żadnej empatii. I to on twierdzi, że  to ja jestem socjopatą w rodzinie.) Co on do niej mówi? Jak mógł sprawić, że jej pewność siebie i buńczuczność prysnęły w takim tempie? (John?)

Wysyłam wiadomość do Johna:   _Wszystko w porządku? SH_  
  
Mycroft się nie rusza, dopóki nie skończy. Odwraca się i patrzy prosto na mnie. (Z pewnością mnie nie widzi. Nie  może. Jestem dobrze ukryty). Ale jego oczy są wręcz wyszkolone w wyszukiwaniu mnie. Przewierca się wzrokiem przez pudła, skrzynkę pocztową, przez ruch uliczny. Rozpoznaje mnie po jednym bucie i kawałku tkaniny mojego płaszcza, które migają mu między pędzącymi samochodami. (Jest w tym lepszy niż ja. Jest lepszy we wszystkim.)

 

Przede mną staje czarny samochód. Drzwi się otwierają. Mycroft unosi brwi, wyciąga dłoń; kiwa na mnie palcem. (On wie. Skąd?) Jego asystent wysiada, przechodzi po rzędzie gazet. bierze mnie za ramię.

Mój telefon wibruje. Wiadomość.

  
_W porządku. Dlaczego? Co się dzieje?_

\- Czas, żebyś wrócił do domu, Sherlock –brzmi jakby był zmęczony  (może zirytowany?)

Mycroft rzuca okiem na Mary. Ona nadal ma twarz w dłoniach. Drży. Teraz spogląda na mnie. Na jego twarzy na moment gości coś, czego jeszcze u niego nie widziałem: żal. (Za to, co zrobił jej?  Za to, co zrobił mnie?) Jego asystent pociąga mnie w stronę samochodu.

\- Na dziś już wystarczy.

 

*

 

Sztruksowa kurtka, krawat. Odprasowana koszula oraz spodnie. Wyczyszczone buty. John przeczesał nawet włosy. (Ładnie pachnie.) Nie kwestionuje świecy na stole. Nie sprzeciwia gdy Mazyar (nieskończenie wdzięczny), przydziela nam stolik w kameralnym zakątku na tyłach restauracji.  Jesteśmy (najwyraźniej) na randce. Czuję się trochę nieprzygotowany.  
  
Pytam go o jego dzień. (To nie takie trudne. Nawet jeśli odpowiedź nie jest zbyt nieinteresująca.) Nadmieniam o lunchu z Mary (jakoś nie sądziłem, że się na to zdobędę). Robi się odrobinę niezręcznie.

\- Próbowałem jej wyjaśnić …- John wzdycha. – ale sądzę, że mi się nie udało. Ona jest przekonana, że ...  - wyłączam się. Przerywam. On dobrze wie, co siedzi w jej głowie. Nie musi tego słyszeć ode mnie. Ona jest przeświadczona, że nie jestem w stanie odczuwać prawdziwych emocji, nie miewam wyrzutów sumienia, jestem niezdolny do empatii ani poczucia winy. Że jestem manipulującym kłamcą. Że jestem niewiarygodny i nie można mi ufać. Że nigdy nie będę takim człowiekiem, za jakiego John mnie bierze. (Chce, bym taki był.) Będzie tylko pół człowieka, druga część jest usunięta z natury. Okaleczony. Uszkodzony. Na dobre lub na złe. (Nie mogę jej za to winić. Ja też tak uważałem.) Milczenie się przedłuża.

Powinienem jednak coś wyjaśnić. Na wypadek, gdyby John nie był pewien. - Nie jestem socjopatą – mówię.  Jestem tego całkowicie pewny, że nim nie jestem.  
  
\- Wiem o tym -  odpowiada szybko. Boli mnie spojrzenie w jego twarz. (Nie mogę sobie wyobrazić, co on może wyczytać z mojej).

Więc powiedziała mu. Pokazała mu dokumenty. (Prawdopodobnie lata temu). Musiał zawsze wiedzieć. Od momentu, w którym Mycroft jej je dał (kiedy? w momencie gdy się po raz pierwszy spotkali? Po pierwszej randce? Po zaręczynach? Po ślubie? Kiedy, Mycroft?) Moje najstarsze sekrety, rzeczy, o których nikt nie powinien wiedzieć. Opisy mojej osoby, których nikt nie powinien nigdy czytać. Pogrzebane wspomnienia. Stare błędy, a także nowe. Posępne samooceny. Klęski. Zażenowania; ukłucia wstydu, wściekłość (na Mycrofta, na Mary, na siebie.)

Czuję, jak krew napływa do mojej twarzy.

John sięga przez stół i bierze mnie za rękę.

\- Wiem o tym -  Jego oczy są poważne. Widzę migoczący w nich płomień świecy. On wie; ale nie wierzy w to. Wie lepiej. Zna mnie. Większość tych dwóch lat sam poświęcił na odpieraniu diagnozy postawionej  mi dwadzieścia siedem lat temu. Pochyla się ku mnie, ledwo unikając wsadzenia sobie łokcia w płomień świeczki.  Jego ręka na mojej szczęce. Całuje mnie. (Kebab, ryż, lekko kwaśny smak doogh: John.) Nawet nie dba o to, czy ktoś nas widzi. Całuje moją (prawą) kość policzkową. Jego palce przeczesują moje włosy. Odchyla się odrobinę i patrzy na mnie.  
  
\- Wiem o tym.


	6. 25. Ostatnie pociągnięcie smyczka

Wiadomość. Od Lestrada. Sprawa. Drugie morderstwo (prawie identyczne jak pierwsze). Znakomicie. (Uwielbiam seryjne morderstwa.) Wysyłam mu odpowiedź, że jestem w drodze. (Jak będą wyglądały nacięcia? Perfekcyjne? Tak samo jak pierwsze? A dłonie, palce? Ułożone tak samo, z żyłką wędkarską?) Dreszcz rozkoszy. Nakładam marynarkę;  klucze i telefon wrzucam do kieszeni. (Gdzie jest John?) Szarpię za klamkę u drzwi …  
  
\- Och!  
  
Pani Hudson. Trzyma w dłoniach talerz z mieszanką herbatników. Przez chwilę talerz (delikatny  kwiatowy wzór, nie jest to jej zwykły zestaw, dostrzegam sklejone pęknięcie biegnące przez środek) wygląda, jakby miał upaść; Pani Hudson łapie go, przyciska do piersi. Prostuje się.

Stała zbyt blisko drzwi (podsłuchiwała?)  Sprawdzała, czy „ten mój młody mężczyzna” mnie  odwiedza? Czy jestem chory? Czy wręcz przeciwnie – zajęty pracą? Dziwne. Tarta: kupiona w piekarni na dole. Herbatniki: domowe. Zestaw ciasteczek z polewą na wierzchu. Dwie truskawki. Przyszykowała je tak? Układała specjalnie? (Czemu?)

Kłopotała się z tymi herbatnikami. Próbowała dokonać zmiany ich w pierwotnym porządku za pomocą celofanu. Jest poddenerwowana. To nie jest zwyczajowa wizyta. Chce coś powiedzieć. (Talerzyk: prawdopodobnie ze sklepu charytatywnego? Stary, dwukrotnie sklejany: talerz do oddania. Nie oczekuje, że zostanie zwrócony. Podarunek  dla kawalera; (dla mnie?) - Sherlock kochanie, przepraszam! Nie wiedziałam, że tu jesteś!   
  
 - Właśnie wychodziłem.

 Trochę się wystroiła; ma swoje najlepsze buty (czarne), nową spódnicę (fioletowa). Wyprasowana koszula (także fioletowa.) (Po co ten cały wysiłek?) Dzielę się z nią moimi nowinami:

\- Seryjny morderca - uśmiecham się konspiracyjnie.

Pani Hudson uśmiecha się ponownie i rumieni. Spogląda w dół, jakbym właśnie powiedział coś nietaktownego. Macha ręką; - Ach, ci twoi seryjni mordercy … - przerywa -  John idzie z tobą?  
  
\- Mam zamiar wysłać mu widomość -  odpowiadam. Z chwilą, gdy zamkną się za mną drzwi i poczuję chodnik pod stopami, zrobię to. Pomyślę o jego twarzy, a ciepłe uczucie wypełni mój żołądek na myśl o nim. Dam mu znać, gdzie się spotkamy. Rzecz jasna dodam też, że to seryjny morderca.

\- Chciałam tylko … - pani Hudson patrzy w swój talerzyk, a potem na mnie.  - Przepraszam, że krzyczałem na ciebie i Johna na drugi dzień. Nie powinnam była; to naprawdę nie moja sprawa.

Ach. Przeprosiny. (Powinienem się domyślić, że to przeprosiny za to, że straciła panowanie nad sobą. Prawie już o tym zapomniałem.)  
  
\- Wszystko w całkowitym porządku - posyłam jej nikły uśmiech, który sugeruje, że tak jest. (W porządku, oczywiście. Wszystko w porządku, pani Hudson.)

\- Nie, nie. To wcale nie w porządku.  - wzdycha. Obliczam: ile mogę przegapić, jeśli zostanę chwilę dłużej i porozmawiam teraz z panią Hudson.  Rozważam to. (Nic.) Nie będą ruszać ciała. Anderson będzie się bał. Lestrade będzie przy tym obstawał. To nie będzie długo trwało. Kilka minut. Jak czekanie na taksówkę. (Bardzo lubię panią Hudson.) Studiuję uważnie jej zmartwioną twarz. Muszę szybko coś wyrazić. Wybaczenie. Chęć naprawy wszystkiego. Zrozumienie. (Na pewno niedawno używałem takiego wyrazu twarzy. I to więcej niż raz.) Skręcam w prawo, otwieram  drzwi kuchni. Zapraszam ją. Ona się zgadza.  
  
Kuchnia to katastrofa. Pani H  z przyzwyczajenia wyrywa się cichy odgłos dezaprobaty; ale kładzie talerz na stole. Siada. Znów wzdycha.  
Nadarza mi się okazja aby naprawić reputację Johna. (Sprawić, żeby była bardziej otwarta  na jego powrót? Mógłbym spróbować. W każdym razie warto.) Tylko ile jej powiedzieć? Jakich słów użyć?

\- John chciał, abym pani powiedział … -  milknę z powodu braku słów. Pani Hudson patrzy wyczekująco (miejmy nadzieję). John chciał, żebym jej powiedział, że nie jest potworem, za jakiego go uważa. Że nie wiedział, że zostawia mnie (ze złamanym sercem) dla Mary. Że próbował dać mi to, o czym myślał, że chcę. Odkasłuję.  – W  przeszłości ja nie … (nie byłem szczery? Odważny? Nie znałem prawdy?) – … nie uświadomiłem mu jednoznacznie ... My nie byliśmy ...  – znów milknę. Roztrząsam dobór słów. Nie potrafię wybrać. Niech pani Hudson wywnioskuje właściwe słowa.  (Nie byliśmy kochankami? Nie byliśmy w intymnej relacji?) Pauza trwała zbyt długo.  - Nie byliśmy. Przed jego małżeństwem.   
  
\- Cóż – pani Hudson wydaje z siebie krótkie sapnięcie  z irytacji. Krzyżuje ręce na piersi.  - To nie jest żadne usprawiedliwienie; musiał o tym wiedzieć.   
  
Niespodzianka.  Co?

\- To było oczywiste, Sherlock! Oczywiste!  - Mój stan emocjonalny, moje pragnienia, moje głęboko zakorzenione oddanie mojemu jedynemu współlokatorowi. Oczywiste? Najwyraźniej tylko dla pani Hudson.  - Przepraszam, kochanie, po prostu troszczę się o ciebie -  ma smutek w oczach  - Wiem, jak szczęśliwy jesteś przy nim. Boli mnie, kiedy widzę, że jesteś zraniony. Opuszczony. Porzucony przez kogoś, kogo tak bardzo kochasz.

(Skąd wiedziała? Najwyraźniej pani Hudson posiada zdolności dedukcyjne,

znacznie przewyższające przeciętnego człowieka).  
  
\- To po prostu nie w porządku - marszczy czoło i potrząsa głową.  – Twoje wielkie serce, połamane; to okropne.

W przeciwieństwie do reszty Londynu, najwyraźniej nigdy nie przyszło jej do głowy, że mogę zostać sklasyfikowany (przez niektórych) jako socjopata, niezdolny do prawdziwych emocji. Najwyraźniej Mycroft nie podzielił się z nią swoimi diagnozami przy filiżance herbaty. (Przynajmniej jedna osoba w Londynie, która nie zna wszystkich moich najgłębszych sekretów.) Pani Hudson. Geniusz.

 - Wiem, że to skomplikowana sprawa, ale … - przygryza wargę -  Czy on cię kocha? Czy on ci to mówi?  
  
Mrugam zakłopotany. (Jaka odpowiedź byłaby tu właściwa? Czy to bardzo osobiste sprawy?)  - Tak – odpowiadam w końcu zgodnie z prawdą.

Ona się uśmiecha.  – To dobrze -  wstaje, poprawia folię chroniącą jej ciasteczka - Jeśli masz jego miłość Sherlock; wszystko będzie dobrze.

Całuję ją w policzek. Ona ściska moje palce.  - Powiedz mu, że ma wybaczone – poklepuje moją twarz ciepłą dłonią. Pociera mój łokieć. Tkliwość. - Dopóki nie opuści cię ponownie. - Uśmiecha się do mnie, po czym wraca do swojego mieszkania. Jej niewysokie obcasy stukają o schody.  
  
Dziwne.  
  
Wyciągam z kieszeni telefon. Wystukuję wiadomość do Johna.

 _Pani Hudson mówi, że wszystko zostało wybaczone. Być może jest genialna. Najwyraźniej potrzebujemy tylko miłości. SH_  
  
Schodzę po schodach na dół. Zamykam za sobą drzwi.  Zatrzymuję taksówkę. Lestrade czeka; czeka seryjny morderca! Nie miałem do czynienia z żadnym z nich od wieków.

Sms; John szybko reaguje. Musi się nudzić. Przecieram kciukiem jego imię na wyświetlaczu telefonu. John.  
  
_Wspaniale! Teraz ta piosenka będzie chodzić za mną cały dzień._  
  
Piosenka? Nie ważne.  
  
_Seryjne morderstwo. Newham. Czy możesz przyjść? SH_

_*_

Ciało perfekcyjnie upozowane, identyczne jak poprzednie. Obie ofiary to mężczyźni, w wieku około dwudziestu trzech  - dwudziestu czterech lat. Rozpostarte palce posklejane lateksową taśmą na podobieństwo płetw, a pośmiertne nacięcia przecinają boki ich gardeł (jak skrzela). Oba znaleziono  zanurzone w wodzie. Nogi związane razem folią spożywczą. Powieki obcięto. Narządy płciowe wepchnięto z powrotem do jamy brzusznej poprzez pośmiertne nacięcie (zaklejone taśmą, niezszywane). Przyczyna śmierci: nieznana.  
  
Lestrade: zamyślony. Donavan: zaniepokojona. Anderson: roztargniony (gapi się na odsłonięte łydki Sally). Dziś jej kolana nie noszą jakichkolwiek oznak współprzestępstwa z Andersonem. Sally rusza dalej. Spogląda na mnie podejrzliwie.  Prowokuje mnie, żebym coś powiedział. Milczę.  
  
\- Więc?-  Lestrade opuszkiem kciuka pociera sobie dolną wargę. W drugiej ręce trzyma kopertę  ze zdjęciami z poprzedniego miejsca zbrodni. Nie są mi potrzebne.

Porównuję skórę twarzy i dłoni z resztą skóry ofiary. Staję  przy głowie. Śniady odcień skóry wskazywałby na częste wystawianie jej na słońce, lecz jej szorstkość mówi mi, że w równym stopniu także na deszcz. Przykucam. Pozbawione powiek oczy patrzą tępo w górę.  Na głowie i czole widać jeszcze odciśnięty ślad pozostawiony przez nakrycie głowy, które nosił dłuższy czas. Coś cięższego. Zapewne kask ochronny. Odciągam lekko jego wargi; coś takiego właściwie spodziewałem się zobaczyć. Wybite zęby (dokładnie trzy z nich). A więc skłonność do przemocy. Prawdopodobnie bójki w pubach. Wstaję. Na stopach ma stwardniałą skórę; kostki obrzęknięte, blade, nieznacznie skręcone. Najwyraźniej większość  swojego dorosłego życia spędził chodząc w ciężkich butach. Pracownik budowlany. To oczywiste. Sięgam po telefon, otwieram przeglądarkę internetową. Szukam czy nie ma czegoś o jakimś zaginionym pracowniku budowlanym w najbliższej okolicy. Znajduję artykuł z wiadomościami: Jack Bailey. Jest zdjęcie. Trafiony! Pokazuję wyświetlacz Lestradowi. 

– A oto i twoja ofiara.

 

W takich chwilach jak ta, odczuwam przykrą nieobecność rytualnych pochwał Johna. Lestrade studiuje ekran smartfona. Wreszcie mi go zwraca. Wystukuję szybko sms do Johna.  
  
_Gdzie jesteś? Potrzebuję pomocy przy określeniu przyczyny śmierci. SH_  
  
Cierpliwie czekam na odpowiedź. Lestrade naradza się z Sally. Anderson wciąż wpatruje się w jej łydki. Na nadal badam wzrokiem ciało, usiłuje wydedukować cos konstruktywnego. Brak śladów wskazujących na walkę. Nie ma ran. Nie ma złamanych kości. Nic. Trzeba by sprawdzić  krew (to będzie trwało zbyt długo).

Mój telefon wibruje. Wiadomość . Od Johna.  
  
_Będę za ok. 20 min. Właśnie złapałem taksówkę._  
  
Rozczarowanie. Dwadzieścia minut? To zbyt długo.  
  
_Ofiara nie ma żadnych ran. Jak zabiłbyś 23-letniego mężczyznę nie zadając mu  widocznych obrażeń? SH_  
  
Być może John potrafi okazać się pomocny pomimo odległości.  
  
_Wiesz, nie jest to pytanie, które rozważałbym na co dzień!_

Pewnie nie. Ale muszę wprowadzić zmianę naszej swobodnej konwersacji w kierunku potencjalnych technik morderstwa. Usiłuję utrzymać swój umysł na wysokich obrotach.  
  
_Rozważ to teraz. SH_  
  
Przyglądam się uważniej kolorowi  skóry denata. Czerwonawy. Zarumieniony. (Co może sugerować rumieniec?) Sms. John przemyślał sprawę i ma rozwiązanie (szybko). Czuję wybuch dumy. (Wiedziałem, że potrafi.)  
  
_Jakakolwiek niedrożność dróg oddechowych?_  
  
Odchylam ofierze głowę do tyłu; sprawdzam. Czysto.  Zbyt czysto. Morderca po sobie posprzątał; ewidentnie.  
  
_Drogi oddechowe zostały oczyszczone. Czuć zapach wymiotów. SH_  
  
Z pewnością łatwiej jest wydedukować przyczynę śmierci z udziałem Johna.

Lestrade i Anderson wiszą mi nad głową. Są nieznośnie irytujący. Telefon kolejny raz wibruje w mojej dłoni.   
  
_Możliwe że zakrztusił się własnymi wymiocinami. Może to nie morderstwo? Może zatrucie alkoholem?_  
  
_To musi być morderstwo. Skóra nie jest niebieskawa. Czerwonawa, zarumieniona. SH_

Badam wzrokiem ciało w poszukiwaniu ran kłutych. Gdzieś musiał zostać ślad. Wnętrza ramion? Dłoni? Stóp? Gdzie? Musi być choć jeden! Morderca nie czatowałby na skłonnego do bijatyki drania, który sam się zapił na śmierć. To zbyt chaotyczne. Zbyt przypadkowe. W moje wątpliwości wdziera się kolejny sygnał nadchodzącego sms-a.  
  
_Zatrucie alkoholem jest jednak bardziej prawdopodobne. Odwodnił się. Zdobądź próbkę moczu. To nie brzmi jak morderstwo.  
_  
Nagle znajduję to. Z tyłu, na karku. Ślad po wstrzyknięciu. Przeklinam w myślach swój spowolniony refleks. Wstrzyknięto mu śmiertelną dawkę alkoholu. Idealnie.  
  
_Pośpiesz się! SH_

 - Potrzebuję strzykawki – nawet nie zawracam sobie głowy spojrzeniem w górę.  
  
 - Nie. – to Lestrade - Żadnych próbek stąd; pobierzemy  je w kostnicy.  
  
\- Chyba nie potrzebujesz strzykawki, żeby udowodnić swoją hipotezę, Sherlocku - Mycroft. (Dlaczego? Co on tu robi?) Telefon brzęczy. Rzucam okiem na ekran.  
  
_Korki, Sherlock! Jestem w drodze!_  
  
Praktycznie wyczuwam takt uderzeń parasola  Mycrofta o chodnik.  To nieubłagalny rytm opery Wagnera.

 

*

Nawet nie chce mi się na niego patrzeć. Siedzi w tej swojej absurdalnie niedorzecznej limuzynie,  z absurdalnie  przyciemnianymi szybami. Milczący kierowca za kuloodporna szybą. Tym razem nie zabrał ze sobą asystenta. Idealny pojazd do dokonania zamachu. (Zaplanował coś specjalnie dla mnie? Przygotował moje nieuniknione zniknięcie? Zabójstwo?) Zapewne gdzieś mnie wywiezie, a ja jestem zbyt zaślepiony wściekłością, żeby ustalić gdzie. (Gdzie jest John?) Wyciągam telefon, wysyłam mu wiadomość. Kiedy John wreszcie dotrze na (piękne) miejsce zbrodni, mnie już tam nie będzie.  
  
_Zostałem uprowadzony. SH_  
  
 - Sherlock.  
  
Nie. Nie interesuje mnie ta rozmowa. Nie mam mu nic do powiedzenia.

Mycroft  wzdycha. Jest znowu tak jakbym miał siedem lat, a on czternaście. Jest mądrzejszy ode mnie, bardziej dojrzały  i  wie więcej niż ja. I jest oczywiście zirytowany na mnie i mnie drażni. Znam to westchnienie. Jestem wręcz zmęczony tymi jego westchnieniami. Praktycznie czuję  jak moja orbitofrontalna część kory mózgowej  brzęczy aktywnością neuronalną. Napływa gniew; wręcz płonąca, niekontrolowana wściekłość. Telefon wibruje wiadomością od Johna:

  
_Twój brat, jak sądzę? Nic ci nie jest?_

Ściskam swój smartfon, jak jakieś cholerne koło ratunkowe; John. To jedyne, co utrzymuje mnie przy zdrowych zmysłach. (Powinien tu być, wziąć mnie za rękę, obrysowywać kciukiem kojące koła na mojej dłoni. Chwyć mój podbródek, spójrz mi w oczy, uspakajaj mnie.  John. Mój stały punkt.) Wyciągnij pistolet i strzel Mycroftowi między oczy, dla mnie. (Kocham cię, John.) Proszę cię, pisz do mnie. Usta mi drżą.  
  
_Nienawidzę go. Mogę go zabić. Przygotuj się, aby wpłacić kaucję. SH_

\- Masz wszelkie prawo do gniewu. Muszę przyznać, że ... -  nietypowa pauza. Mycroft się waha  usiłując powiedzieć coś trudnego. (Co?)  - Myliłem się. Popełniłem błąd.  
  
Nigdy wcześniej nie słyszałem by przyznał się do błędu.  
  
Nigdy wcześniej nie widziałem, żeby się mylił.

\- Błąd?! -  zaskoczenie powoduje, że słowa zaczynają nagle płynąc z moich ust  - Bo źle przechowywałeś moje osobiste akta medyczne przez dziesięciolecia, po tym, jak powinny zostać zniszczone? Po tym, jak nasza matka wręcz nakazała je zniszczyć? A może popełniłeś błąd dzieląc się nimi?  - wreszcie udaje mi się spojrzeć na niego. Ledwo mogę powstrzymać gniew. Ściskam telefon w dłoniach  tak mocno, że mogę go złamać - Dzieląc się nimi z moją konkurencją?!

 - Ona nigdy nie była dla ciebie konkurencją – mówi  jak gdyby był tym zmęczony. Bycie w błędzie nigdy nic dla niego nie znaczyło; ale teraz wygląda na to, że przytył ze 12 funtów odkąd ostatni raz go widziałem. (Tak więc tyle waży poczucie winy? W przybliżeniu?)

 - Czy te notatki pokazałeś też Johnowi? Miał się mnie przestraszyć? Zachować dystans? A może miałeś nadzieję, że odejdzie ode mnie na zawsze?  
  
 - Oczywiście, że nie – zamyka oczy. Bierze głęboki oddech - Próbowałem ci pomóc, Sherlocku.   
  
To tak nieprawdopodobne, że prawie mnie rozśmiesza.  - Pomóc mi??

 - Możesz mi wierzyć lub nie, ale … Tak. Próbowałem ci pomóc. Próbowałem ich przekonać. Aby mogli zrozumieć, do czego jesteś zdolny. Nie oczekiwać od ciebie więcej, niż mógłbyś dać. Próbowałem zapewnić … - przerywa; zaciska wargi.  - Próbowałem w ten sposób zagwarantować, że zatrzymasz w swoim życiu kogoś, kto cię kocha, Sherlocku. Żebyś go nie skrzywdził. Właśnie to próbowałem zrobić.   
  
Skrzywdził? A w którym to momencie groziło  Johnowi, że go skrzywdzę?

\- Dlaczego?

Kolejne westchnienie.  - Ponieważ jesteś moim bratem, Sherlock. I chociaż możesz mieć trudności ze zrozumieniem tego, zależy mi na tobie i chcę, żebyś dostał to, czego chcesz. Chcę żebyś był szczęśliwy.  
  
Szczęśliwy. Przekonując Mary (i próbując przekonać Johna), że jestem psychopatą: niby w jakim kontekście miałoby mnie to uszczęśliwić?  - Kłamstwa o mnie miały sprawić, że będę szczęśliwy?  
  
 - Jak już powiedziałem; myliłem się.

Dwa razy. Mycroft przyznaje się do pomyłki dwa razy w ciągu jednej rozmowy. (Gdyby przyznał się ze dwa razy w życiu, to już wydawałoby  się wspaniałomyślne z jego strony; a w każdym razie, do tej pory było to czymś nie do pomyślenia). Pozostając w błędzie; wykonał dziwaczną i nieprawdopodobną serię działań, które ostatecznie odwróciły się przeciwko niemu.

Powiedzenie Mary (powiedzenie Johnowi), że jestem ledwie poczwarką człowieka oraz nieprzewidywalność  Johna (jego ufność, odwaga, jego umiłowanie ryzyka) najwyraźniej nie okazały się tym, na co Mycroft liczył (A może?). One wręcz popchnęły go do mnie, wkładając jego serce (rany, miłość chyba oszołomiła mnie metaforami) w moje dłonie potwora, z moimi (opatrznymi) diagnozami czającymi się gdzieś z tyłu głowy.

Mycroft bawi się parasolem. Samochód skręca za róg. Znów wzdycha. Nie patrzy na mnie.    - Myliłem się, sądząc, że to prawda.

Mycroft. Irytujący starszy brat, zawsze z na w pól pogardliwym wyrazem twarzy, zatrzaskujący mi drzwi przed nosem, naśmiewający się ze mnie. Wyciągał mnie z klubów o wątpliwej renomie, niszcząc moją kolekcję używek i twardszych narkotyków, wpychający mnie do pokojów bez klamek. Mama (jej miłość zawsze była bezwarunkowa) nie uwierzyła (nie mogła, nie potrafiła), ale Mycroft zawsze był (i jest) inny. Jego badawcze, wręcz skanujące spojrzenie. Wątpienie. Zakładanie najgorszego. (Nic dziwnego.)

Przez cały ten czas, naiwnie myślałem, że braterska miłość może dać mi kredyt zaufania. Słowo mamy w tej kwestii było prawem (z wyjątkiem obrzydliwego zwątpienia we mnie, dręczącego strachu). Już go nienawidzę, już życzę sobie byśmy nie byli spokrewnieni; nie myślałem, że nadal może mnie skrzywdzić. Nawet nie zdawałem sobie sprawy, że wciąż chcę, żeby uwierzył w cokolwiek dobrego lub miłego we mnie. Aby zamknąć oczy i uwierzyć w niewiarygodne. Chyba tak. (Kolejna zdrada: większa niż pierwsza.) Miał te same wątpliwości co ja. (Przypuśćmy, że nie mogę go za to winić, ale tak czy inaczej.) Uwierzył, że jestem niezdolny (wierzyłem w to samo).

Co robisz, aby uczynić psychopatę szczęśliwym? (Obniżasz  oczekiwania wszystkich wokół niego, aby uniknąć rozerwania ich na drobne kawałki i zacierasz radośnie dłonie?)  
  
 - Przepraszam.

Spoglądam na jego twarz. Rzeczywiście wygląda na zmartwionego. Nieco żałosne te przeprosiny, brzmią raczej jak wymówka. Dla brata. Dla rodziny. W moim życiu nie było nic bezwarunkowego odkąd zmarła mamusia. Poza bezwarunkową irytacją, jaką jest Mycroft. Wszyscy zakładali najgorsze. (Łącznie ze mną.)

\- Zaskoczyłeś mnie, Sherlock. Zaskoczyłeś wszystkich.

To takie strasznie zaskakujące? Że pokochałem kogoś i także zostałem pokochany?

 To taka prosta rzecz. Coś, co każdy może zrobić. Mycroft: wierzył, że potrafię rozwiązać najbardziej skomplikowane zbrodnie, ale nie jestem w stanie podzielić się prostymi emocjami? (No dobra, przypuśćmy, że ja też się zdziwiłem.)

Mycroft się uśmiecha. - To zaskakujące osiągnięcie. Przekroczenie moich oczekiwań. Zrozum  to. Jestem … - przerwał. Zawahał się, albo zrobił tę pauzę dla większego efektu- … jestem z ciebie dumny.

Przewracam oczami. Mycroft  natomiast wyciąga jakiś pakunek spod siedzenia.  

\- Więc przyniosłem tobie coś niewielkiego. To prezent. Ofiara za pokój.

To próba ugłaskania mnie? Balsam na nasze braterskie rany? Cokolwiek to jest i nie ważne ile kosztowało, mam moralne prawo jako (pokrzywdzony) młodszy brat, aby natychmiast to zniszczyć. Mycroft kładzie pokrowiec na kolanach i otwiera go. Odwraca w moja stronę.

Skrzypce. Widać, że używane; wykończenia trochę chropawe w niektórych miejscach, trochę szczelin i drobnych okaleczeń. Nie dbano o nie tak jak im się to należało. Widać też uszkodzenia od wody. Zaraz: Nie. To nie są „jakieś” skrzypce. (Mój Boże!) Włoskie. Amati. Siedemnasty wiek. (Niemożliwe.) Arcydzieło. (Nie mogę ich zniszczyć.) Nicolo Amati. Wielki Amati. Niezwykle rzadkie. Niesamowite. (Bezcenne.)

\- Mam nadzieję, że wybaczysz mi tę nieudolną metaforę - słaby uśmiech – To piękny instrument, który nie był traktowany tak, jak powinien.  Ale to wciąż jest piękny instrument. Podaje mi otwarty futerał (ufnie).

W moim pierwszym życiowym akcie jako nie-psychopaty (w oczach mojego drogiego brata) nie zniszczę tego (oszałamiającego) instrumentu. (Będzie musiał znaleźć coś innego do zniszczenia, może swój samochód.) Gładzę palcami korpus skrzypiec. Nie do wiary. Dotykam (doskonałych) otworów rezonansowych. Strunnik. Ślimak. Podnoszę je z tego (nijakiego) futerału. Pieszczę miejsce gdzie zostawiła ślad kropla wody. Obrysowuję tę ranę. Zawijam moją rękę wokół gryfu czując jego ciężar. Tak piękne.

Mycroft nic nie mówi tylko patrzy na mnie. Powinienem coś powiedzieć, podziękować, ale żadne słowa nie przechodzą mi przez usta. Zbyt dużo jeszcze między nami zostało. (Smutek, rozczarowanie, gorycz, nadzieja.)  
  
Nie mam pojęcia, ile czasu minęło odkąd samochód się zatrzymał. Wyglądam  przez okno. Baker Street. (Dom.)

\- Powinieneś wiedzieć o czymś jeszcze .

Ach więc jest coś jeszcze? Jedna sprawa w drugiej, jak rosyjskie laleczki? (Powinienem się domyśleć.)

 - Około dwadzieścia minut temu Mary otrzymała wiadomość, że  stanowisko na które aplikowała siedem lat temu, ponownie jest dostępne, a jej wniosek został przyjęty. Praca u Bodleiana.

 Bodleian? Mycroft wysyła Mary do Oxfordu?  

\- To praca na całe życie, praca, której zawsze chciała. Oczywiście, że to zaakceptuje.  
\- Oczywiście.  
 - Wierzę w szczęśliwe zakończenia -  Mycroft ponownie składa dłonie.

 

      *

 

Stoję przy oknie; patrzę na padający deszcz. Gram. Czuję jak muzyka (Mendelsson) odbija się echem we mnie. Smyczek jest giętki, doskonały, a  instrument wydaje najbardziej oszałamiający dźwięk, jaki kiedykolwiek słyszałem.  Każde inne skrzypce, każdy inny smyczek: jaskinia Platona – zaledwie cienie tego smyczka, tych skrzypiec. Nic, co dotąd grałem, nigdy nie brzmiało tak prawdziwie. Tak kompletnie. Słyszę śpiew drewna gdy moje palce suną po gryfie dociskając struny; czuję każdy ruch, nawet wibrację mięśni i kości). Zamykam oczy.  
  
Gram.  
  
Nie mam pojęcia, ile czasu mija.

Słyszę  jak drzwi  na dole się otwierają (nasila się odgłos deszczu na zewnątrz). Taksówka odjeżdża. Drzwi zamykają się z brzękiem szklanych szybek w korytarzu. Coś ciężkiego opada na kafle na podłodze. Zrzuca płaszcz z ramion i wiesza go przy drzwiach. Chwila ciszy. (On słucha -  ja nadal gram Mendelssona.) Kroki na schodach. (Kroki  Johna oczywiście; poznałbym je zawsze.  Stąpa pewnie, nie utyka. Już nigdy nie będzie.) Otwiera drzwi do salonu.

Odwracam się w stronę okna. Słyszę bębnienie  deszczu, wiatr uderzający o dom. Gram. Oczy mam zamknięte. On nie chce mi przeszkadzać; zajmuje miejsce w swoim fotelu. Kładzie coś metalowego na stole; zaraz potem coś płaskiego trzeszczącego plastikiem. (Jego broń, jego laptop.) Odchyla się na oparcie. Oczy ma otwarte, albo przymyka je: nie wiem, nie widzę tego. Siedzi nieruchomo. I słucha.

Nagłe uświadomienie sobie pewnej rzeczy sprawia, że niemal przerywam grę (Adagio non troppo). Niemal otwieram oczy z zaskoczenia (ale nie). Rozkoszuję się tą myślą. Jego broń. Jego komputer. Ciężka torba na dole. Ciepło w moim żołądku, które unosi się w mojej klatce piersiowej (przez tamten niemożliwy nowy organ) i poprzez moje palce w muzykę. Koniec z Clapton. Nigdy więcej Mary. John wrócił z powrotem.

Za kilka minut (najwyżej za  trzy) utwór się skończy, a ja otworzę oczy, odwrócę się i popatrzę na siedzącego w fotelu Johna. Jego oczy (jeśli są zamknięte) również się otworzą i spotkają się z moimi. Powie mi, że muzyka była piękna (bo taka była). Nie zauważy nowych skrzypiec (mało prawdopodobne, że potrafi odróżnić jedne skrzypce od drugich). Zdejmę podpórkę i ułożę ją (z miłością) w jej (nijakim) futerale. Będzie chciał mi powiedzieć, co zrobił; a ja nie powiem mu, że już to wydedukowałem. (A może on będzie wiedział bo dobrze mnie zna, ale i tak będzie mi chciał opowiedzieć) „Wróciłem. Nie zostawię cię ponownie.” Uśmiecham się na samą myśl o tym. (Dwie i pół minuty.) Jak na to odpowiem? Nie mogę wymyślić żadnych słów, które by pasowały. Może zrobię to za dwie minuty. Jeśli tego nie zrobię on i tak zrozumie.

Później John wstanie. Co jest najbardziej prawdopodobne? Skręci w stronę kuchni i zapyta mnie, czy chcę filiżankę herbaty. Spragniony po pracy i wyprowadzce z Clapton. (Bez piwa w lodówce.) Zauważy na stole talerz biszkoptów i tart. Zapyta o to. Wyjaśnię: prezent od pani Hudson. Znak jej błogosławieństwa. Pewnie rzuci jakiś żart o radosnych deklaracjach, czy plotkach. Oboje będziemy się śmiać. Weźmie jedną z tart i zaoferuje mi drugą. Odmówię.

Czy zamiast tego zignoruje kuchnię?  Zignoruje  pragnienie i myśl o herbacie i podejdzie do mnie? Weź mnie za rękę? Nie. Obejmie mnie? Pocałuje? Pocałuje mnie w szyję. Powie mi, że mnie kocha. (A ja się odwzajemnię.) Uśmiechnie się do mnie. Czy chwyci moje palce (dwa palce, lekko, w swoją dłoń) i zabierze mnie do sypialni? Lub zapyta czy jestem głodny, czy jadłem coś, czy nadal jestem w trakcie sprawy?  
  
Tak, czy inaczej. Herbata, tarty. Deklaracje. Najbliższa przyszłość. Podążymy w dowolnym kierunku wybranym przez Johna . Ale w końcu ruszymy (wreszcie). Na razie będę grał dla zasłuchanego Johna (kochającego zarówno muzykę, jak i mnie). Pozostała tylko minuta (mniej więcej).

 A potem wszystko się zacznie.


End file.
